100 Oportunidades para Ranma y Akane REEDITADO
by LOU and PAO CHAN
Summary: un antiguo amigo de Happosai llega al Dojo Tendo, y que cambiará por completo las vidas de Ranma y Akane. . .¡¡CAPITULO TOTALMENTE NUEVO Y ACTUALIZADO!reviews apreciadas
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi –excepto los creados por estas presuntas escritoras.

Este es sólo un fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos, y cuya razón solo es la de entretener.

Volviendo a las andadas ¡y con nuestro primer fanfiction Corregido y aumentado!!. . .PAO CHAN Y LOU HIGURASHI

100 OPORTUNIDADES PARA RANMA Y AKANE

Capítulo 1

**Has estado Aquí antes**

(Un pequeño prologo)

Claro que sí. Seguro. Yo nunca olvido un rostro.

¡Ven acá, déjame estrechar tu mano! Te diré algo: te reconocí por la forma en que caminas aun antes de que pudiera verte bien el rostro. No podías haber elegido un día mejor para regresar a Nerima. ¿Acaso no es una maravilla? Pronto empezará la temporada de verano, una partida de familias o grupos de muchachos que se dirigen a abarrotar las playas o parques de descanso que hay, y luego llegan las lluvias típicas de las tardes o en ocasiones, de la noche. Ahora es junio y en Nerima permitimos que junio permanezca todo el tiempo que quiera.

En mi opinión, es la mejor época del año. El verano es agradable aquí, pero entre junio y octubre, prefiero mil veces el primero. El occidente de Tokio es una parte del estado que se olvida mayormente una vez que termina el verano y toda esa gente que viene de vacaciones regresa a sus citadinos edificios en las grandes ciudades. Los habitantes de aquí los observan ir y venir cada año –hola, hola, hola, adiós, adiós, adiós—. Su llegada es benéfica, porque traen los yenes de la ciudad, pero es benéfico que se vayan porque también traen consigo los agravios de la ciudad.

De agravios es en esencia de lo que quiero hablar –¿Puedes sentarte un rato conmigo?—. El sol es cálido y desde este sitio, justo en medio de la plaza pública, podemos ver casi todo el centro del pueblo, tan lleno de historias y secretos. En Nerima se pueden guardar y se guardan los secretos, pero tienes que esforzarte mucho para lograrlo.

Es muy probable que el lugar donde creciste sea igual a éste. Gente que guarda secretos, gente que sufre decepciones amorosas, gente que alberga resentimientos. . . e incluso una historia escalofriante de vez en cuando, y aquí en Nerima, éstas casi siempre son causadas por parte de un amigo mío, tal vez hayas oído hablar de él; Happosai o _Happi_, como solía llamarlo cuando éramos jóvenes. Si, aun recuerdo esos viejos tiempos. entrenábamos juntos. De eso ya hace algunos años, no mucho, me parecen quizá unos cien o ciento veinte¡cielos, cómo vuela el tiempo!. Y menudo tipo ese Happosai. Lo último que sé de él fue que decidió quedarse en casa de uno de sus alumnos. Ya tendré tiempo de comprobarlo, pienso en ir a visitarlo nuevamente.

Tal vez hoy.

Si, Nerima siempre ha sido un sitio _agradable_ y¿sabes lo que decimos cuando la gente se pone difícil? Decimos que _él o ella lo superará._

De vez en cuando nos tropezamos unos contra otros, pero mayormente las cosas funcionan bastante bien. O siempre han funcionado, hasta ahora. Pero tengo que contarte un secreto real, mi amigo; por eso te llamé en cuanto vi que estabas de regreso en la ciudad. Creo que nos acechan problemas –problemas _reales_--. Los siento, allá en el horizonte, como una tormenta fuera de temporada cargada de relámpagos.

Y va a pasar.

Mira calle arriba una vez más. ¿Ves a ese chico¿Aquel que va corriendo por sobre esa roída barda de concreto y que da la impresión de estar absorto en sus pensamientos? Si, ése chico de la trenza que va acompañado de una joven de uniforme escolar. No le quites los ojos de encima, amigo. Creo que es él quien va a iniciar los problemas.

No, ya te lo dije, no sé de qué se trata. . . no exactamente. Pero observa a ese chico. Y quédate en la ciudad un poco más¿quieres? El ambiente se siente opresivo y, si algo sucede, sería conveniente que hubiese un testigo.

Conozco a ese chico. Es posible que tú también lo conozcas. Su nombre es Ranma-algo. Su padre es un artista marcial y viven alojados en el dojo de un amigo suyo¡claro!, al igual que mi amigo Happi.

No lo pierdas de vista, te repito. No pierdas nada de vista. Ya has estado aquí antes, pero van a cambiar las circunstancias, sobretodo la vida de ese chico, y tal vez también la de la joven que lo acompaña.

Lo sé.

Lo _presiento_.

Una tormenta viene en camino.

Un error. . .sé que aún hay algo que debo remediar. . . ¡Y voy a hacerlo cueste lo que cueste!


	2. Etiquetados

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi –excepto Tsuro Nakajima, Natsuko y Kimo-. Este es sólo un fan fiction escrito sin fines lucrativos, y cuya razón solo es la de entretener.

Volviendo a las andadas ¡y con nuestro primer fanfiction Corregido y aumentado!!. . .PAO CHAN Y LOU HIGURASHI

100 OPORTUNIDADES PARA RANMA Y AKANE

Capítulo 1

Primer Capítulo

**Etiquetados**

Una típica mañana en Nerima, 8:30 a.m. mientras los sonidos del tan poco transitado barrio era interrumpido por un grito. . .muy, pero muy estridente como para ser ignorado.

--¡Ranma date prisa¡No quiero llegar tarde otra vez! –Gritó Akane mientras corría detrás de Ranma, como todas las mañanas.

--¡Ey. . .yo no tengo la culpa de que siempre salgamos tarde! –respondió Ranma en defensa propia.

Mientras Ranma corría a toda velocidad , tropezando contra una sombre diminuta. Probablemente una bolsa con basura. . .a excepción de que las bolsas no hablan. . .ni mucho menos gritan.

--¡OOUHHH!! –Exhaló algo desde el suelo--¡Ten más cuidadooo!!

Una voz carrasposa proveniente de un bulto amorfo tendido en el suelo.

Aquella "cosa" puso en pie. Se tambaleó un segundo. Era una silueta diminuta, rechoncha y cubierta por un saco oscuro y largo.

Su rostro permanecía oculto tras una capucha.

_--. . .¡Estos muchachos de ahora son unos brutos sin respeto hacia sus mayores!_–Murmuró aquella forma que pertenecía a un curioso hombrecillo, que trataba de sacudirse el polvo de de su saco.

Se quedó mirando fijamente hacia la puerta principal de la escuela Furinkan. El destello fugaz de una mirada astuta se asomó entre la sombra de su entrecejo.

--. . .Así que. . .aquí es Nerima. . .

* * *

Cerca de la hora de la merienda, casi alrededor de las 12, alguien golpeó con insistencia la puerta principal del dojo Tendo.

Una. Dos. Fueron tres veces consecutivas, aparentemente entrecortadas.

Después de un par de minutos, finalmente la puerta se abrió.

--Si¿qué se le ofrece, señor? –preguntó cortésmente Kasumi.

--Busco al maestro Happosai. Mi nombre es Tsuro Nakajima. –Respondió solemnemente el mismo anciano que había sido derribado por Ranma hacía unos cuantos minutos.

Tenía una apariencia superficialmente frágil y casi tan bajita y enclenque como Happosai. Llevaba un extravagante e inusual saco negro coordinado con costuras chinas en las mangas.

Su rostro cubierto de incontables arrugas mostraba y unas curiosas y diminutas gafas tan gruesas como el fondo de una botella, y consigo llevaba un misterioso bulto de gran tamaño, similar al costal lleno de la colección de ropa del maestro.

—Soy amigo de él –abrevió con voz ronca.

-- ¿Ah sí?, . . . disculpe un momento. Iré por él –Dijo Kasumi mientras se dirigía hacia el salón de té.

Dentro no había ninguna novedad, Soun estaba jugando shogi con Genma y el maestro se encontraba en su habitación ordenando su colección de prendas íntimas que supuestamente había "conseguido" por ahí.

--¿Quién es, Kasumi? –preguntó Soun con cierto interés.

--Un señor de nombre Tsuro Nakajima, dice ser amigo del maestro.

--Tal vez sea dueño de un restaurante al cual robó el viejo... –murmuró Genma con sarcasmo.

Él y Soun se rieron por el comentario hasta que bajó el maestro.

--¡¿Y de que se ríen ustedes dos?! –exclamó iracundo y dispuesto a amenazarlos como siempre.

--Maestro, tiene visitas –Le interrumpió Kasumi.

El forastero estaba sentado junto a la mesa y miraba fijamente a Happosai.

--¿Happi? –murmuró.

--¿Tsuro¿Eres tú? –Completó el maestro, y de repente su rostro se iluminó--¡Hacía tiempo que no te veía! –exclamó con alegría, a la vez que ambos amigos se abrazaban.

--¡Happi! No has cambiado nada¿eh?

--Entonces. . . ¿Son amigos? –musitó Genma

--Ja ja... sí, nos conocimos cuando jóvenes –informó el maestro.

Una diminuta gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Soun, y su expresión distaba mucho de mostrar alegría por dicha visita. Mas bien era una forma silenciosa de comentar que probablemente este nuevo "huésped" acarrearía más que problemas.

* * *

Al anochecer, en la hora de la cena casi todo parecía seguir normal. . .todo excepto por una cosa. . .

--¿Es amigo del maestro? –interrogó Nabiki

--Así es, hace algunos años nos dejamos de ver desde que terminamos nuestro entrenamiento y he decidido visitarlo –le indicó Tsuro a Nabiki.

--¡Lo que nos faltaba! Otro viejo pervertido viviendo gratis aquí –se quejó Ranma

--¿Y a ti que más te da? –le reprendió Akane – Ya somos tantos aquí que no creo que importe una persona más.

--¡No hablaba contigo, boba! –se defendió Ranma.

--¡¡Ranma!!

Y al igual que siempre, Ranma y Akane discutían a la hora de la cena. Sólo que la única variante de esta noche era el invitado y conocido del maestro Happosai, quien miraba fijamente a los muchachos mientras se gritaban uno al otro.

--¿Crees que soy un viejo pervertido?, no deberías dejarte llevar por las apariencias, muchacho. . . –comentó el desconocido invitado, mirando a Ranma fijamente a los ojos.

En cierta forma, Ranma tenía sus razones para pensar así del maestro y sus amistades, después de todo, que no ha pasado en casa de los Tendo por culpa de Happosai, aunque tal vez ya se habría vuelto una costumbre el recibir a toda clase de invitados o enfrentar las consecuencias de las acciones cometidas por el viejo.

Por el contrario, el supuesto conocido del maestro tenía un aspecto inofensivo y frágil, aunque, como le dijo a Ranma, las apariencias engañan, cosa que no le dio muy buena señal al chico.

Por la noche, alrededor de las 10, Akane se dirigió a su habitación, notando algo sospechoso. Estaba cerrado. Ella había dejado la puerta abierta hacía sólo un par de minutos. No tenía la ventana de su habitación abierta, por lo que la puerta no pudo haberse cerrado por la brisa que entraba por ésta, esto le indicaba una sola cosa; alguien había entrado.

Sujetó la perilla y tiró de ella con fuerza, pero la puerta seguía sin abrirse. Era como si alguien estuviese tirando del otro extremo de la puerta. Forcejeó un par de segundos hasta que la puerta finalmente se abrió.

--Que raro –murmuró

Sintió la extraña sensación de que la observaban, además de escuchar ruidos de pasos detrás de ella.

--¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó a media voz.

Silencio.

Aparentemente sólo había sido su imaginación, o al menos eso creyó hasta que de un extremo de su habitación emergió una diminuta sombra que se dirigía hacia ella velozmente.

En un movimiento rápido, Akane tomó la espada de madera que tenía en un rincón cerca de la puerta y la apuntó hacia la cosa que se disponía a atacarla.

--¡¡Aahhhhhh!! --gritó asustada.

Tenía los ojos cerrados por el miedo, y al abrirlos notó que Ranma estaba delante de ella y en una mano tenía sujeto al supuesto amigo del maestro.

--¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?! –preguntó Ranma, mirándolo con desprecio.

--. . . sólo quería decirle buenas noches a Akane Tendo –respondió Tsuro con cierto tono de inocencia.

--Si como no. . . –suspiró Ranma, y aún tenía sujeto al anciano en su mano.

--Un momento. . . ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? –interrumpió Akane.

Los ojos del viejo si situaron en ella y luego en Ranma, con un brillo de astucia.

--Los conozco más de lo que creen. . . –Dijo misteriosamente.

* * *

Por la mañana, Ranma y Akane se dirigían a la escuela, y a diferencia de ayer, hoy no tenían tanta prisa, aún era temprano.

--Ese viejo es muy extraño –Dijo Ranma, dando pie a conversación—Lo digo por la manera en la que entró a tu habitación. . . y lo que dijo anoche.

--¿Te refieres a que dijo que nos conoce?

--Aja. . . ¡pero sigo pensando que es un viejo raro e igual de mañoso que Happosai! –Expresó Ranma—A propósito, no lo vi esta mañana en el desayuno. . .

--Tal vez decidió irse temprano –respondió Akane, había cierta inseguridad en su voz—Después de todo, sólo venía a ver al maestro.

Akane miró a Ranma con una sonrisa pícara, propio de ella cada vez que se le ocurría decir algo que molestase a Ranma.

--¿Aún sigues enojado con él por lo de anoche? –dijo.

Ranma se detuvo en seco.

--¡Y quien va a molestarse sólo porque ese viejo entró a tu habitación!! –gritó él- De seguro el pobre anciano está mas ciego de lo que parece, porque para querer meterse al cuarto de un torpe ladrillo con patas como tú. . .

--¡¡No me llames así, tonto!!

--¡Tu empezaste!!

A lo lejos se oía un escándalo similar al grupo de chicas que perseguían un diminuto bulto que corría a gran velocidad.

Ranma miró por sobre su hombro. Suponiendo que una vez más la tan acostumbrada persecución del maestro por parte de chicas enfadadas se dirigía desde una esquina hacia dos cuadras atrás, y en dirección a ellos.

--¿Y eso? –comentó Akane.

--De nuevo el maestro. . . –suspiró Ranma con aburrimiento.

El viejo pasó por un costado suyo, y Ranma lo pescó del cuello de un solo jalón. Pero tal fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que a quien sostenía no era al maestro. . . sino a su amigo; Tsuro.

-- . . . Hola muchacho. . . –sonrió.

Ranma se quedó perplejo.

--¡Es ese viejo libidinoso¡¡Tras él!! –exclamó una de las mujeres que encabezaba la multitud.

--. . . Es todo suyo. . . –dijo Ranma, arrojándoles al viejo--. . .Ya vámonos –señaló dirigiéndose a Akane.

--Si –asintió ella.

La iracunda multitud no dejaba de apalear, patear y magullar al infortunado anciano, claro que éste no dejaba de exclamar amenazas hacia Ranma. Pronto cesó el escándalo cuando las chicas se percataron de que el ladrón había escapado.  
Disimuladamente el astuto viejo había logrado escabullirse en el momento en el que una chica bajita se disponía a golpearlo con una escoba, ocultándose tras un bote de basura.

--. . . Esto es lo último, Saotome. . .—murmuró Tsuro una vez que se hubo disipado el alboroto de la multitud.

No había mucho trecho de diferencia desde donde se encontraba él, hasta Ranma. No tardó mas que una fracción de segundo en alcanzarlo.

-- ¡Espera, Ranma Saotome!! –Gritó el anciano por detrás. En sus ojos se revelaba un gesto vengativo y de resentimiento.

Al parecer esto sonaría algo exagerado, mas no para alguien que ya había sido pisoteado, y golpeado.

--¿Y ahora qué es lo que quiere?, no ve que tengo prisa. . . –Ranma frunció el ceño y se disponía a mandar a volar al viejo de una patada cuando Akane lo detuvo sujetándole del brazo.

--Ranma, déjalo que se explique –dijo ella.

--¿Qué va a explicar? Te dije que se trataba de otro viejo libidinoso igual que el maestro.

--No deberías hablarme de ese modo, muchacho. . . –Advirtió Tsuro—Todavía no me conoces.

--Aja. . .si claro, estoy temblando de miedo. . . –Ranma rió con sarcasmo.

-- Ranma, no deberías burlarte de ese pobre anciano –le dijo Akane.

El chico de la trenza se pasó ambas manos detrás de la nuca.

--ja¿Qué va a hacerme semejante pedazo de fósil?

--¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS PEDAZO DE FOSIL!!—gritó Tsuro—¡Muchacho irrespetuoso, cómo te atreves a hablarle así a uno de los hechiceros más sabios y poderosos de China!

--¿Hechicero?. . .—murmuró Akane—¿Usted?

Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero Ranma le interrumpió.

--Ya olvídalo, lo más probable es que aparte de pervertido sea igual de embustero que Happosai. Mejor vámonos.

--. . .ustedes siempre peleando. . . –Comenzó a decir Tsuro, en un tono severo y sombrío en el momento en el que ambos se dieron la vuelta— . . . siempre gritándose el uno al otro. . .je, algo peculiar suponiendo que están comprometidos.

--Oiga, eso a usted no le importa –interrumpió Akane

--¿Cómo es que sabe lo del compromiso? –Ranma se quedó perplejo ante semejante respuesta del anciano.

Un breve momento de silencio entre ellos y Tsuro. Éste se cruzó de brazos y su rostro esbozó una sonrisa artera.

--. . .Podría hacer que todo eso mejorase. . .---dijo con la voz en un susurro apenas audible.

--Eso no es asunto suyo –respondió Ranma, con ambas manos ahora en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Y lo del compromiso lo decidieron nuestros padres –convino Akane.

Ambos trataron de no dar pie a otra discusión, ante un tema tan trillado como ese en el que Tsuro había puesto el dedo con esa sensación estremecedora como lo haría cualquiera en una herida aun sin cicatrizar.

--Bueno. . .—esa sonrisa extraña aun seguía presente en el macilento rostro del anciano—Eso puede arreglarse. . .puedo ayudarles a llevarse un poco mejor si. . .

--¡Eh, a mi no me importa en absoluto pasar mas tiempo con esa flaca desgarbada!!

Akane levantó la mochila en alto, a punto de propinarle un buen golpe a Ranma con ella, a causa de su "agradable" comentario.

--¡¿Qué dijiste grandísimo baka?!!

_Podía haberlo intentado. . .y realmente quería volver a intentarlo. . .era la misma situación¡La misma que me había ocurrido hace doscientos años!. . . _

Una idea fugaz pasó por la mente de Tsuro. Inconsciente, y demasiado buena y certera como para ser ignorada.

_Iba a hacerlo. . .y lo haría. . . _

--¡¡SOOORAAAAA!!! --la voz del anciano sonó en eco.

De repente, éste levanto sus brazos hacia el cielo, el cual comenzó a nublarse y el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, parecido al de un huracán.

--¿Qué demonios. . .?—un semi-knokeado Ranma se incorporó sintiendo el viento cada vez más frío.

--¿Qué está pasando? –Akane se aferró del brazo de Ranma.

--.¡No cree que está exagerando!! –gritó Ranma.

_No estaba exagerando. . .¿querían una demostración?. . .je. . .claro que la tendrían. . .¡doscientos años no han pasado en vano desde entonces. . .aun recuerdo ese conjuro. . . _

Algo extraño comenzó a ocurrir en ese preciso momento. El cielo, que para esa temprana hora lucía un agradable color azul tenue se empezaba a cubrir de unas inmensas y amenazantes nubes tan grises como el humo que salía de la pipa del anciano Nakajima. A lo lejos, podía oírse el rumor de los truenos que retumbaban en el nublado firmamento.

Una nube difusa de polvo y de un tenue color marrón se acumuló entre ambos muchachos, así como una fuerte corriente de viento, mas no frío sino caliente.

_--¿Qué. . .qué. . . es . . . esto. .?_ – pensaba Akane, antes de que la brisa se volviese aún más caliente, hasta llegar a un punto en que esta le quemaba en el cuerpo.

Sintió un escozor agudo que le recorría la espalda y las piernas, incrementándose más en éstas, haciéndole perder equilibrio y cayendo de rodillas sobre el piso. Tenía ganas de gritar pero no podía hacerlo, sentía como si sus cuerdas vocales estuvieran congeladas, además de una extenuante presión en el pecho, impidiéndole respirar.

Todo comenzaba a volverse más confuso. Y de repente, las cosas, los edificios, se agrandaron a su alrededor. Entonces, algo le cubrió el cuerpo por completo, bloqueando lo poco que quedaba de campo visual,

Eso sea lo que fuese que le cubría, era pesado. Trató de arrastrarse debajo de ese "algo" para saber que demonios estaba ocurriendo.

No podía. Su cuerpo y su espalda estaban como adormilados, sedados.

Un extraño hormigueo le escocía en la parte baja de la espalda.

Siguió haciendo un esfuerzo por salir de la pesada tela que le inmovilizaba parcialmente.

Extraño. Demasiado extraño. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiese encogido y sus brazos y piernas se hubiesen vuelto más cortos y débiles.

Ruidos. Debajo de todo esto aun escuchaba ruidos.

Algo sonaba a unos cuantos metros delante de ella.

Y entonces, su entorno se volvió oscuro, y se perdió en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Mareo y una extraña sensación de escozor le rebatían en el cuerpo. Antes de eso, solo era consciente de un extraño y corto dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué demonios es lo que le había pasado?

Bueno, muy segura de ello no lo estaba todavía. Solo sabía que se había llevado un tremendo golpe, probablemente en la cabeza y esto le había ocasionado que perdiera el conocimiento durante un largo, largo instante.

No podía abrir aun los ojos. Y tampoco sentía el cuerpo dispuesto para levantarse.

¡Por Kamisama¡Si ni siquiera sentía su cuerpo, como SU propio cuerpo!!

De nuevo aquella extraña pregunta en su mente:

_"¿__Qué. . .me . . .ha. . .pasado?" _

Y también, nuevamente, la nada era su única respuesta.

Excepto esos recuerdos dispersos que estaban a punto de hacerle abrir los ojos. No, aun no podía hacerlo, se sentía demasiado cansada. Y ese golpe, que casi le había dejado en _knock__ out_. . . .

_¿Demasiadas emociones para un día?,_ pensó.

Claro. Poco a poco las piezas iban acomodándose

Mientras ella hacía intento por despertar y no caer inconsciente de nuevo.

_--¿Ranma?_ –murmuró Akane, quien estaba tendida en el piso, desde el momento en que se desmayó. Sentía el uniforme escolar mucho más grande, de hecho; le cubría completamente el cuerpo, como si se tratase de una enorme manta.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y a pesar de tener cubierto el rostro por el cuello de su blusa escolar, una luz destellante y luminosa le deslumbró por un breve instante. Notó que su cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si estuviese acalambrado en su totalidad, además de advertir una extraña sensación en sus manos.

Alguien o algo le estaba sacudiendo suavemente por la espalda. Su primer impulso fue el de ponerse de pie, pero el cuerpo le traicionó. Había algo extraño con sus piernas, tenía la sensación de que se hubiesen acortado. Tampoco su rostro lo sentía como antes, aparentemente le parecía tener la nariz un poco más alargada y raramente húmeda.

De nuevo algo volvió a moverla, solo que esta vez más vigorosamente. Y una vez más.

E inesperadamente tal vez imaginó escuchar una voz conocida, o quizás, no lo imaginó.

--¿Akane?. . . –al parecer era la voz de Ranma, se le oía grave, intranquila; daba la impresión de miedo--. . .¡Akane! –llamó más fuerte.

Akane intentó contestarle, pero había algo diferente y perturbador con su voz, y que al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, ya no era del todo la misma. Hizo un último intento, consiguiendo pronunciar una palabra completa y corta.

Una respuesta hacia aquella voz que se oía tan familiar y tan preocupada.

--¿Ra. . . Ranma? –contestó con un hilo de voz aguda y temblorosa-- ¿E.. . eres . . .tú? –tartamudeó.

Escuchó una respiración agitada, de seguro era la de Ranma; conocía muy bien eso como síntoma de que algo no iba bien.

--Creo . . . que sí. . . –respondió Ranma, al tiempo en que su respiración se agitaba más, hasta parecer un leve jadeo que se entrecortaba.

Definitivamente algo no estaba bien. ¿Porqué Ranma hablaba tan nervioso¿Por qué ella no podía moverse? Y ¿Qué pasó con el anciano Nakajima? Eran demasiadas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta, un enigma que le carcomía el sentido.

Se esforzó una vez más por levantarse. Era como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada, movió lentamente sus manos para apoyarse en el suelo y así poder incorporarse más fácilmente. Al principio no pudo sostenerse sobre sus brazos, pues estos ahora parecían un poco más cortos y débiles. Finalmente consiguió arrastrarse por debajo del ahora inmenso uniforme, hasta lograr salir de éste.

Lo primero que alcanzó distinguir fue el cielo, y a diferencia de hace unos cuantos minutos, ya estaba completamente despejado. Giró detrás suyo y se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba detenidamente.

Un enorme perro de color negro permanecía sentado e inmóvil a sus espaldas, y no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-- ¿. . .A. . .Akane. . .? –repitió en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

El corazón de ella le dio un vuelco. Por un momento su mente sólo le transmitía el breve mensaje de volver a cerrar los ojos y olvidar todo lo que había pasado hasta este momento; un recurso demasiado infantil, pero aun así una forma de escapar de la realidad. Había visto claramente el gesto, la forma en que articuló cada palabra. Había escuchado cada sílaba que pronunció.

No, no lo estaba imaginando.

El animal se incorporó y avanzó hacia ella con pasos largos y decididos. Había algo familiar en él; en su forma de caminar, su apariencia,. . . y sus ojos.

--¡¡Akane!! –exclamó, con una sonrisa difusa.

Akane lo observó más detenidamente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda una vez que identificó de quien se trataba, convirtiéndose después en una tenue sensación de hilaridad al examinar el nuevo aspecto del chico.

--¿. . . Ranma. . ? . . . pero ¿qué te. . .pasó? --dijo ella, con voz pausada y baja, e intentando contener la risa.

Ranma frunció el entrecejo, ahora cubierto de delgados y cortos pelillos negros.

--Pues no soy el único –mencionó con seriedad. Y, al igual que la voz de Akane, la de Ranma también sonaba diferente, un poco más gruesa—Deberías verte en un espejo –dijo con burla.

--¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! . . ¡¡TU. . .!! –Akane se abalanzó hacia él y muy cerca estuvo de golpearlo. . .pero cuando levantó una mano se percató de que ésta ahora estaba cubierta de finísimos pelos negro-azules y que tenía la forma de una pequeña garra— ¡¡MIS MANOS!! –gimió con sorpresa y miedo. No sólo eran sus manos las que habían cambiado, sino todo su cuerpo. Ahora éste estaba cubierto en su totalidad de un doble pelambre corto y suave de color negro-azul, incluyendo cuatro patas con tres dedos cada una y una cola larga y gruesa, recubierta también con abundantes pelos cortos del mismo color que el resto del cuerpo—. . .me. . . me veo. . como un. . .como. . .un . . .

-- Un perro –Completó una voz distante, aguardentosa e irónica.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**¿Y bien¡¡Bueno lo que bien empieza. . . jeje bueno en fin, volvemos a la carga con nuestro primer Best seller jeje, corregido y aumentado!. . .bueno hemos de momento re planteado parte de la trama, asi ke veremos ke rumbo toma todo esto. . . **

**Seguiremos adelante!! Asi ke sigan leyendo ese fic y no dejen de mandar sus comentarios y sugerencias **


	3. Mala reputacion

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.  
Este es un fanfiction de Lou & Pao chan. . .como siempre

100 Oportunidades para Ranma y Akane

Capítulo 2

"Mala Reputación"

Una risilla satisfecha se escuchaba muy cerca de ellos.

Tsuro Nakajima se balanceaba alegremente sobre una barda deteriorada y cuarteada que se hallaba detrás de Ranma. Los miraba a ambos con una mueca de conformidad y ligera justicia.

--Bien. . .¿Ahora ven a lo que me refería cuando dije que solía ser uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de China¡Je je je¡Parece que mis poderes aún funcionan. . . casi tan bien como desde hace doscientos años!! –rió alocadamente y con voz cascada.

--¡¡USTED¡¡FUE . . . USTED QUIEN NOS HIZO ESTO¿VERDAD?!!! –gruñó Ranma, cuya voz expresaba que esta vez sí sería capaz de darle su merecido al viejo.

--Cálmate, muchacho. . . –dijo Tsuro, con paciencia y serenidad como si se tratase de algo sin importancia— . . . lo único que hice fue aplicarles un pequeño castigo.

El tono de voz, inmutable e indiferente del señor Nakajima enredó más la situación, y provocando más a Ranma.

--¡Pequeño¡¿Y esto le parece un PEQUEÑO castigo¡¡Regrésenos a la normalidad, AHORA!!! –exigió Ranma.

Tsuro bajó desde donde estaba hasta estar frente a Ranma, claro que éste aún seguía siendo más alto que el viejo. Tsuro lo miró directamente a los ojos, cruzó los brazos y vociferó en un tono déspota y represivo:

--¿Regresarlos a la normalidad?. . .mmm. . . déjame pensarlo. . . mmmh. . . ¡No quiero!

--¡¡¿QUÉEE?! –exclamó Akane.

--¡¡No puede dejarnos así!! –se quejó Ranma.

La mirada del anciano se tornó de nuevo tranquila.

--Hay un motivo razonable. . .Saben, no es normal que una pareja discuta tanto, y menos por insignificancias. . –comenzó a decir el señor Nakajima.

--¡¡Ese no es un motivo!! –dijo Ranma, retando a Tsuro.

--Si lo es. . . dije que iba tratar de ayudar y es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, pero antes que nada, deben aprender a llevarse bien. . .—hizo una pausa, sacando su pida de uno de sus bolsillos, la encendió y aspiró una bocanada dejando salir el humo lentamente—y además, no pienso volverlos humanos . . . hasta que ambos demuestren confianza y solidaridad en ustedes mismos; en pocas palabras les encomendaré una pequeña tarea. . . –explicó el viejo, con la paciencia de quien enseña a leer a un niño.

-- Díganos. .¿Qué tipo de tarea? –Preguntó Akane.

El semblante del señor Nakajima se volvió pensativo. Pasaba lentamente una mano por sus largos y blancos bigotes, simulando idear algo.

--. . .mm. . .en realidad es algo muy sencillo. Solo tendrán que hacer. . mm. . cien buenas acciones –dijo.

--¡¡Qué¡Después de lo que nos ha hecho todavía se le ocurre ponernos este tipo de condiciones!! –gimió Ranma.

--No exageres, Ranma –murmuró Akane.

--¡No me interrumpas, trato de arreglar esto!!

--. . . en un plazo de dos meses. –completó Tsuro.

Ranma y Akane se quedaron petrificados.

Dos meses.

Muy poco tiempo. .

El señor Nakajima se puso serio. También era obvio que no bromeaba en absoluto con sus condiciones.

--. . . sólo tienen dos meses para hacer cien buenas acciones y dejar de discutir el uno con el otro, pero si para el ocaso del último día del segundo mes no las completan. . . Se quedarán así para siempre. –finalizó.

--¡¡¡Eso no es justo!!! –ladró Akane.

--A mi me parece lo bastante justo. . . –manifestó Tsuro— . . Pero si lo prefieren, que sean tres semanas.

--¡¡Ni tres, ni dos ni ninguna, vuélvanos humanos!!! –ordenó Ranma.

--No.

Ranma se lanzó hacia Tsuro, dispuesto a clavarle los colmillos en las harapientas y maltrechas ropas del forastero. Pero el viejo desapareció misteriosamente. Parecía como si éste se hubiese vuelto invisible, aunque lo más probable era que de un salto ágil y rápido habría logrado escabullirse, casi igual de la forma en que lo hacía el maestro Happosai.

--¡¡¿A dónde se metió, viejo abusivo?!! –Ranma miró desesperadamente de un lado a otro y de arriba a abajo.

No hubo respuesta ni señal alguna del señor Nakajima. Era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

Al parecer si era en serio. Ahora estaban completamente solos. Solos en un mundo ahora diferente y complejo. . .y completamente cubiertos de pelo y con cuatro patas.

--. . . Tenemos que hacer algo. . .—murmuró Ranma, mientras caminaba en círculos con actitud desesperada, intentando pensar y jadeando a media voz—. . ¡¡Lo tengo!! –Consiguió decir al fin—¡Si regresamos al dojo tal vez podamos encontrar a ese viejo loco!

--¿Y si ya se fue? –intuyó Akane—Recuerda que ya no estaba en casa por la mañana.

Eso ponía las cosas más difíciles. Efectivamente nadie en la casa de los Tendo había visto al señor Nakajima hoy, ni por la mañana ni después de que Ranma y Akane salieron rumbo a la escuela. . . hasta el momento, el infortunado momento en el que Ranma tropezó con él.

La mente del chico era una maraña de ideas, pensamientos fugaces y cortas esperanzas que circulaban en un solo objetivo, murmuraba y mascullaba entre dientes cada una de ellas hasta encontrar alguna que sería tal vez la más próxima a la realidad:

--. . . mmh. . . Quizás el maestro sepa de estas cosas, --sugirió Ranma— después de todo; son amigos y algo debería de haber aprendido de él

--Lo dudo. .

Ranma miró a Akane con recelo. Tomó aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente, tratando de calmarse y dirigiendo la vista hacia otro lado, comenzó a andar en dirección a la izquierda.

--¿a dónde vas? –pregunto ella, en un vano interés.

--Al dojo. No creo que nos dejen entrar así a la escuela. . . –expuso Ranma, mirándose a sí mismo y después a Akane.—y de nada serviría quedarnos aquí todo el día.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo en seco; esperándola.

--Ranma. . .

Ranma miró por sobre su hombro. Akane yacía sobre su costado derecho, tratando de incorporarse, pero lo único que conseguía era inclinarse de un lado a otro y volver a caer.

Le resultaba demasiado difícil mantener el equilibrio de su cuerpo en cuatro patas.

--...ya veo. .Te ayudaré—dijo Ranma acercándose a ella—Primero ponte de pie –indicaba mientras se colocaba a un lado de Akane.

Ella primero apoyó las patas delanteras firmemente en el suelo, luego comenzó a levantarse lentamente impulsándose con los cuartos traseros. Ranma le sirvió de soporte para evitar que se cayera de nuevo y firmemente le sostuvo en pie. Después se retiró un poco para comprobar que se podía sostener ella sola

—Ahora fíjate; sólo avanza con las patas delanteras, primero una y después la otra e impúlsate con las traseras de la misma forma. –Ranma se alejó más de ella para permitirle moverse.

Akane movió primero la pata izquierda, que era la que tenía mejor apoyada. Después levantó la derecha y la izquierda trasera. Sentía que le temblaba todo el cuerpo, además de que éste se tensaba y se disponía a hacerle caer de nuevo, a causa del escaso equilibrio. Ya había logrado avanzar unos cuantos centímetros y no tardó mucho en entender el ritmo que requería su nuevo cuerpo; aunque parte de éste todavía se oponía.

--Es difícil. . . –opinó Akane. Por lo menos ya podía mantenerse en pie con seguridad.

--un poco de práctica no vendría mal. . . –inquirió con una tenue sonrisilla. Cualquiera notaría que se había ruborizado, a pesar del oscuro color del pelaje que ahora le cubría la cara— Vámonos ya.

Akane sólo se limitó a seguirlo. No tenía sentido seguir riñendo durante todo el camino de algo que sabía que no le contestaría. Conocía bien a Ranma, e inclusive más que él mismo, conocía sus fallas y puntos débiles; y claramente sabía que odiaba hablar acerca de su fobia a los gatos y, que al llegar a un grado máximo de miedo terminaba creyéndose uno; . . .y que la única persona que podía calmarlo era ella.

Por demás de todo lo que les había pasado durante el transcurso de la mañana y por ellos mismos, sería aconsejable evitar cualquier comentario o indicio alguno que provocase discusiones innecesarias. . .al menos mientras llegasen al dojo.

* * *

Habían estado dando vueltas en círculo; o al menos eso le parecía a Akane. Ahora desde su nueva perspectiva, era más fácil confundirse con las calles. Todas lucían igual, y de un talle gigantesco y en cierto punto, amenazador.

Aparentemente habían pasado por una tienda de revistas dos veces consecutivas, al igual que frente a una farmacia y dos casas de fallada despintada. . .¿o eran cuatro?

--Ranma, creo que ya nos perdimos. . .—mencionó Akane—. . . además no recuerdo haber pasado por aquí camino a casa.

Ranma caminaba más rápido y le llevaba una diferencia de casi dos metros; y a juzgar por su expresión el comentario de Akane no había sido alentador en este momento.

Le dio la espalda y ésta vez giró a la derecha, y no a la izquierda como lo estaban haciendo desde hacía rato. Akane distinguió un ruido ensordecedor; autos, camiones y gente.

Probablemente no estaban muy lejos de la gran avenida que dividía el barrio de Nerima con el resto de Tokio. Eso era señal de que estaban demasiado lejos de casa.

Akane se sentía intranquila, ya casi estaba atardeciendo, nadie los había visto ni a ella ni a Ranma desde la mañana. Tal vez Kasumi estaría preocupada, y su papá, oh no¿que le diría a su papá una vez que se enterara de esto?; claro si sólo pudiese hablar. .

Esta idea le hizo sentir aún más temor, y por otro lado ¿y si no encontraban el camino a casa? Además, si perdían el tiempo y no cumplían la condición pedida por el anciano Nakajima, . . no volverían a ser humanos nunca más. .

A diferencia de ella, a Ranma parecía no preocuparle el que el cielo comenzara a oscurecerse. Apretó más el paso hacia la dirección de la que provenía tanto bullicio.

Mucho más grande y ruidosa se proyectaba la avenida treinta y seis frente a ellos. Estaba casi completamente tapizada de autos y camiones, en su mayoría con destino a la carretera de Tokio hacia Osaka, y otros en desviación a las afueras de Nerima. La acera estaba también repleta de gente, iban y venían de un lado a otro.

--Genial. . –suspiró Akane—Ves que sí estábamos perdidos. .

--No lo entiendo –murmuró Ranma para sí mismo— Estaba casi seguro de que era por aquí. –Se sentó durante un momento, mientras miraba fijamente hacia la multitud de gente que pasaba.

Repentinamente se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la avenida, ahora más despejada.

--¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Akane mientras veía que Ranma se alejaba a grandes zancadas de la acera.

--Tal vez si cruzo hacia el otro extremo pueda saber dónde estamos.

--¡¡Ranma, no!! –advirtió Akane—Es peligroso. . . –comenzó a decir cuando se percató de que Ranma se encontraba ya a media avenida. Y un camión de carga se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él—¡¡RANMA¡¡CUIDADO!!

--¿Qué? –Ranma giró hacia Akane, y después miró por su izquierda.

El vehículo se acercaba más y más. Trató de correr de regreso a la acera, pero una de sus patas traseras se atascó con algo pegajoso; ¡una goma de mascar!

Forcejeó una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía despegarla. Ahora sólo había diez centímetros de diferencia entre él y el camión, el cual parecía un enorme monstruo de ojos amarillos, listo a descargar su mortal furia contra él.

Jaló por última vez, y afortunadamente logró despegarse, pero por la fuerza aplicada en su último esfuerzo fue a caer de bruces medio metro detrás de Akane.

--¡¡Ranma¿Estás bien? –Akane sacudía a Ranma por el cuello.—¡¡Ranma!!

--. . .s. . si. . . –aquejó Ranma, aun con una expresión pálida y los ojos desorbitados por el susto.

Ranma se incorporó y se sentó junto a Akane.

El tráfico en la avenida se incrementó y lo faros del alumbrado público se encendieron al abrigo del último despuntar del atardecer.

--Está anocheciendo --dijo Ranma— . . . Debemos darnos prisa, o pasaremos la noche a la intemperie –mencionó dirigiéndose a Akane.

Algo se acercaba hacia ellos a gran velocidad provocando un ruidillo metálico, como de pedales.

Más y más cerca.

--¿Y ahora que dem...? –Ranma giró por sobre su hombro, cuando de repente algo le cayó encima.

Una chica de aproximadamente diecisiete años había atropellado accidentalmente a Ranma con su bicicleta.

--oh . . .pobre perrito. . .—Mencionó Nabiki bajándose de la bicicleta y tratando de levantar a Ranma.

--¡¡Ranma!! –Akane se acercó a ambos. Y miró a Nabiki—¡¿Nabiki?! --exclamo con asombro al reconocerla.

La chica ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

--¡¡¡¡QUÉEEE!!!!! . . . .¿Cómo es que puedes. . .¡¡¡Tú no puedes hablar!!! –exclamó.

* * *

La noche era cálida y una ligera brisa de aire fresco recorría las tranquilas calles de Nerima; alumbradas tenuemente por uno que otro farol en cada esquina. No era muy tarde, algo así como alrededor de las siete y treinta de la noche, aunque la mayoría

de las casas del vecindario ya tenían encendidas las luces.

Y por el contrario, la casa de los Tendo estaba aparentemente vacía; esto era a simple vista, a excepción de una luz débil y difusa proveniente de una de las habitaciones. La de Nabiki.

-Así que-. . . ¿dicen que fue el anciano que vino ayer el que les hizo esto¿El amigo de Happosai? –inquirió Nabiki, intrigada y con cierto tono de incredulidad.

Nabiki estaba cómodamente sentada sobre la cama, y junto a ésta sobre la alfombra, aunque menos cómoda, se encontraba Akane. Ranma estaba detrás suyo.

--¡Es cierto! –alegaba Akane por convencer a Nabiki. Miró de reojo a Ranma—. . . De hecho, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si Ranma no hubiese provocado al señor Nakajima. .

-¡ah claro! Ahora resulta que YO provoqué todo ¿no? . . –replicó Ranma—¡¡Mas bien fuiste tú quien le dijo que no se metiera en lo que no le importa!!

--Oigan, cálmense. . .—Nabiki se cruzó de brazos, tal y como lo acostumbraba hacer cuando sabía que la situación le convenía—aunque aún no entiendo porque soy la única que puede escucharlos

--Porque eres la única que puede ayudarlos. –respondió una voz proveniente de la ventana.

Al pie del alféizar de la ventana se hallaba una figura baja provista de un enorme saco y en su rostro; unas diminutas gafas y un par de largos bigotillos blancos como la nieve. Tsuro Nakajima se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás como un niño en un columpio.

--oh, es usted¿qué no se había ido esta mañana? –preguntó Nabiki, sin el mayor tono de alteración.

El diminuto personaje se sentó en cuclillas sobre el borde de la ventana.

--En efecto; aunque creo que me quedaré por algún tiempo. –contestó cortésmente el señor Nakajima—Digamos. . .tal vez por dos meses.

Ranma se acercó a él.

--¿Entonces todavía quiere que cumplamos con esas cien buenas acciones? –dijo

--Si quieres volver a ser humano, muchacho. Pero si no, no lo hagas –respondió altanero el anciano.

La respuesta no resultó muy agradable para Ranma, y éste intentó abalanzarse sobre el viejo, a no ser por Nabiki, quien lo sujetó por el cuello.

--Señor¿A qué se refiere con que soy la única que puede ayudarlos? –preguntó Nabiki, tratando de cambiar la conversación.

Nakajima dio una profunda aspiración a su pipa, retuvo el humo por un segundo y lo sacó lentamente, en una columna serpenteante y grisácea.

--Lo que traté de decir es que necesitan de alguien que los oriente. Ellos solos no podrían ni ayudar a una ancianita a cruzar la calle –dijo en son de broma—Ni siquiera pudieron encontrar el camino de regreso a casa. .

--¡¡¿Cómo se enteró de que nos perdimos?!! –exclamó Akane.

Ranma dirigió su vista hacia ella con un gesto de desaprobación.

El enigmático anciano entornó su mirada.

--Como te decía. . .—empezó a decir, al tiempo en que sacó algo de su abultado costal, y se lo dio a Nabiki. –¡¡Son todos tuyos!!

Nabiki observó detenidamente lo que le entregó Tsuro en las manos. Eran dos collares. Uno grueso de color rojo y otro un poco más delgado y de un tono azul cielo. Los contempló con curiosidad.

--¿Y esto? –inquirió con extrañeza, y sin obtener respuesta.—Señor Nakajima. . . ¿señor Nakajima?

--. . . Se ha ido. . .—murmuró Ranma—¡¡de nuevo!!

Ya no había nadie en la ventana ni fuera de ésta. Solo la intensa oscuridad de la noche y la brisa que le acompañaba en silencioso vaivén.

--Pues sí que es un hombrecillo misterioso –comentó Nabiki, deslizando su vista hacia la ventana, y después nuevamente al peculiar regalo del anciano.—. . .Creo que lo quería decir es . . que los etiquetara. –dijo mientras movía los collares de un lado a otro.

--¡¡Yo no voy a usar un collar para perro!!!! –Akane levantó la voz con intensidad, que lo más probable era que se pudo haber escuchado hasta la sala.

-- . . .yo no tengo la culpa –se excusó Nabiki—. . . aunque no es tan malo. . .

Un golpe, seco y sonoro se cernió rompiendo el leve silencio ocurrido en el resto de la casa. Y una voz dulce y conocida le acompañó.

--¿Nabiki? . . . ¡Nabiki, ya está la cena! –anunció Kasumi desde el otro lado de la puerta. Su voz se oía tan tranquila e indiferente como de costumbre.

--¡¡Kasumi!! . . –gimió Akane con preocupación en sus ojos— ¡¿Qué hacemos ahora, Nabiki?!

--Que tiene de malo que nos vea así, no es la primer cosa extraña que ve aquí. . –Ranma se echó en el piso como si no le importase.

—mm. . .creo que tengo una idea. –Nabiki se pasó una mano por un lado de su cabello.

Jaló a Ranma por el cuello hasta el borde de la cama, presionándole levemente la espalda y obligándolo a deslizarse bajo ésta.

Kasumi llamó una vez más, y ahora giró levemente la perilla de la puerta, intrigada por la voz de Nabiki.

--Date prisa –decía Nabiki en voz tan baja como un susurro mientras empujaba a Akane, quien se negaba a meterse bajo la cama.

--No quiero.

--¡¡Akane!!

Akane se agachó y se introdujo dando tumbos y chocando contra Ranma bajo el reducido espacio que aportaba el perímetro de la cama individual de su hermana. Ranma forcejeó al intentar acomodarse y golpeó sin querer a Akane con el hocico, y ésta le pisó la cola "accidentalmente" después.

Nabiki les hizo un ademán con el dedo, indicándoles que no hicieran ni el menor ruido. Ranma inclinó ligeramente una oreja para escuchar.

La puerta se abrió con un rechinido seco y alargado. Seguido por la voz de Kasumi.

--Nabiki, la cena. . .—Kasumi entró pausadamente, se detuvo al borde de la puerta y miró alrededor del interior de la habitación de Nabiki— ¿Hablabas con alguien?

El rostro de Nabiki fingió la sorpresa que sintió por esa pregunta. Se sentó en el borde de la cama para disimular que algo se movía por debajo.

--¿Yo?. . oh, no. . . sólo organizaba. . .mis cosas –improvisó adquiriendo su mejor expresión de "no pasa nada".—Llegaste temprano –dijo cambiando la conversación para evitar que Kasumi hiciese más preguntas.

--Ah, es que hoy compré todo preparado. Baja ya, papá no tardará en llegar.

--¿Papá ha ido a algún lado? –Interrogó Nabiki, sabía que Kasumi traería los ingredientes para la cena y que llegaría tarde, pero no que el su padre saldría también. Además, había notado que el señor Saotome tampoco estaba en casa.

Kasumi le respondió inmutable.

--¿No lo recuerdas? Esta mañana dijo que por la tarde acompañaría a los Saotome a la estación del tren.

--¿A la estación?

--Ranma y su padre se fueron a un viaje de entrenamiento, desde las cuatro de la tarde.

Nabiki sintió que algo dio un vuelco bajo la cama. Y simuló ser ella quien se movió, para evitar la mirada indagadora de Kasumi, y que ésta sospechase de lo que Nabiki escondía. Ranma se movió bruscamente empujando a Akane contra la pared, en un intento por acercarse más al vértice de la cama.

--¿Un viaje? –exclamó Ranma entre dientes, pero sin bajar la voz—¡¡Papá no me dijo nada de eso¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?. . .

Akane le dio un codazo en el costado que casi le saca el aire.

--¡Cállate!!

Nabiki dio un puntapié a una de las patas de la cama en respuesta a la exclamación de Ranma, muy audible a los oídos de ella, más para Kasumi sonó como un gemido gutural y. . .canino.

--¿Qué fue eso? –Kasumi se fijó en la base de la cama de Nabiki.

--Que. . oh, es que . . tengo un poco de . .tos. Si, eso y. . gripe . –fingió Nabiki al tiempo que se llevó una mano a la boca, imitando un patético y falso quejido que no tenía nada de parecido a un espasmo de tos—Ya voy. .

Kasumi asintió con un gesto sencillo y salió de la habitación.

Nabiki emitió un alivianado suspiro. Se levantó y cerró la puerta.

--Estuvo cerca. . .—Nabiki bajó la vista hacia el estrecho hueco bajo la cama—Creo que ya pueden salir.

Ranma salió de improviso y golpeándose la espalda con el respaldo lateral de la cama. Akane salió detrás suyo.

--¡¡Yo no sabía nada de eso¿Se ha ido. . .sin mi¡¡No lo entiendo!! –continuó quejándose.

--Será mejor que baje, o de lo contrario Kasumi podría regresar. Espérenme aquí –indicó Nabiki e ignorando por completo los comentarios de Ranma.

Inspeccionó cuidadosamente el pasillo y salió a hurtadillas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Akane se acercó a la puerta, escuchando los pasos lentos de Nabiki, que se alejaban en dirección a la escalera.

La voz de Ranma la distrajo.

--Espero que no se tarde. Tengo hambre.

* * *

Soun Tendo había llegado no mucho después que Kasumi, y casi inmediatamente después de que bajó Nabiki.

Ella se sentó en el lugar que acostumbraba, al igual que su hermana. Esta noche, los Tendo tuvieron la cena más tranquila y abrumadoramente silenciosa, al parecer desde casi año y medio; mejor dicho, desde que Ranma y su padre llegaron.

Kasumi había comprado para la cena tres tazones individuales de arroz al vapor, acompañado cada uno de dos piezas de pollo frito, probablemente del restaurante que estaba a dos cuadras detrás del consultorio del doctor Tofú, o al menos así lo intuyó Nabiki, quien sostenía con la mano izquierda su tasa medianamente llena de arroz y con la derecha sujetaba los palillos, paseándolos de un lado a otro en el interior de la tasa. No había dicho ni una palabra durante todo ese tiempo, y tampoco sentía mucha hambre. Escuchaba atentamente los comentarios de su padre acerca de lo acontecido durante esta mañana, y sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban al recordar las extrañas y fugaces palabras del anciano Nakajima. ¿Por qué ella era la única que podía ayudarlos?, si ella no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con eso. .

--. . .y lo más probable es que regresen en dos meses o menos. Depende. –finalizó Soun, quien comentaba todo lo referente al supuesto viaje de los Saotome.

Kasumi asintió, mencionando después algo que llamó la atención de Nabiki, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

--No es tanto tiempo. –Kasumi dejó a un lado el plato de arroz que estaba comiendo—Iré a ver si Akane olvidó algo en su habitación.

--¿Akane? –Nabiki arqueó las cejas.

--¿No lo recuerdas? Esta mañana dijo que saldría con Yuka y Sayuri, de excursión . . .

--. . . por dos meses. . .—Nabiki se adelantó a decir, y fingiendo el argumento de la conversación, prosiguió:--Ah, sí. . ya sé.

Kasumi se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a subir las escaleras que comunicaban hacia el segundo piso. Esta vez sus pasos eran un poco más rápidos.

Algo la hizo detenerse en seco al pie de la mullida escalera. La puerta de la habitación de Nabiki se había azotado con fuerza tal que el simple sonido parecía como si la hubiesen derribado.

--¿Qué fue eso? –el señor Tendo alzó la vista por sobre el periódico, que tan acostumbradamente leía después de la cena.

Kasumi convino a la pregunta de su padre.

--Iré a ver –dijo dirigiéndose autoritariamente hacia a la planta alta de la casa.

Nabiki reconoció la voz de Ranma proveniente del pasillo, seguida por lo que parecía ser un gruñido por parte de Akane .

--. . . Sólo voy a bajar a la cocina. . .

--¡Ranma, no!

--¡¡No he comido nada desde la mañana¡¡Voy a bajar y YA!!

Ranma trató de abrir la puerta valiéndose de ese "nuevo" equipo de mandíbulas y colmillos que ahora poseía solo que el picaporte giró brusca y repentinamente, haciéndole caer en picada por el pasillo y rodando como una bola oscura por la escalera. . . hasta los pies de Kasumi.

--Kasumi, no . . .—Nabiki se levantó de un salto, exaltada, y su expresión se serenó al ver a Ranma tirado en el tercer escalón, mirando a Kasumi—. . . olvídalo.

--oh. . ¡qué lindo! –exclamó Kasumi para sorpresa de su hermana, e inclinándose para ayudarle a Ranma a levantarse, tomándolo por un costado—¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?

Soun dejó el periódico en la mesa y también fue hasta donde estaba Kasumi, intrigado por lo que había encontrado su hija.

Observó detenidamente a Ranma.

--¿Y éste perro, de dónde salió?

--Eh, yo puedo explicarlo. . .—tartamudeó Nabiki, dándose tiempo para improvisar una excusa que pareciese real y convincente—. . es que. . .oh. . . ¡una . .compañera de la escuela quiso que lo cuidara!. . .porque. . .dijo que se iba mudar de casa. . y no tiene espacio.

Su padre la miró con incredulidad.

--Mm. . .¿Y ése otro? –señaló hacia el último escalón. Akane estaba de pie junto al barandal de la escalera y miraba con ira a Ranma. Nabiki se giró hacia Akane:

--Genial. . .—murmuró Nabiki con fastidio, y después su semblante se calmó para no causar las sospechas de su padre en ese momento. Levantó una mano y le hizo una seña a Akane para que se acercara — . . .baja ya. . .

Akane bajó trastabillando dificultosamente por la escalera, tropezó y por poco cae sobre Ranma, si no fuera por Nabiki, que se adelantó y la tomó por el cuello, pasando por delante de Kasumi.

--. . . entiendo. . –la voz de Soun reflejaba la serenidad que lo caracterizaba, mas la expresión que ejercían en su mirada, que pasaba desde los supuestos canes, hacia Nabiki; demostraban lo contrario—. . lo siento hija, pero no . .

--¡Pero papá!! –Nabiki estaba inclinada sobre la escalera, todavía sosteniendo a Akane, aunque con cierta torpeza.

--No hay espacio suficiente para dos perros tan grandes. . –Soun por primera vez insistía. Nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera con los huéspedes que alojaba de improviso; como los Saotome o hasta el maestro Happosai, y menos teniendo un pretexto tan insignificante. Correcto, Ranma y Akane aún tenían casi el mismo tamaño que cuando humanos, a excepción de Akane, que en proporción a Ranma era más baja; diferencia no mayor a diez centímetros, mínimo.

Nabiki se quedó callada por una fracción de segundo, ideando la manera más sutil de convencer a su padre. Era totalmente injustificable que, teniendo como referencia desde que habían conocido a los Saotome, habían llegado toda clase de retadores y singulares personajes a esta casa; y que en algunos casos se habían quedado durante una noche, como para alegar que no tenían espacio suficiente. . .

--. . .No creo que sea una mala idea, papá. Nunca hemos tenido mascotas, además hay mucho espacio en el jardín. –Kasumi le robó las palabras a Nabiki, y tenía razón. Esto hizo recapacitar a Soun, quien se cruzó de brazos, suspiró y luego dijo:

--De acuerdo. . .—su tono cambió de conformidad a severidad— . . .Pero el primero que dé problemas, se irá.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- . . .AUN CORRIGIENDO JEJE ESOEREMOS SEGUIR ASI CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO . . .¡SIGAN LEYENDO!


	4. 100, 99, ¿98?

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

CAPITULO 3 "100, 99, ¿98?" 

Aparentemente esa noche de mediados de mayo se sentía mas calurosa a comparación de años anteriores. Es cielo estaba despejado y tranquilo, ventilado por la tibia brisa de primavera y tapizado de estrellas, algunas destellaban con escasa luz y otras apenas se distinguían en el negrusco firmamento. Akane hubiera pensado que era una noche hermosa, a no ser por las circunstancias y condiciones de ese momento. Ahora ella y Ranma estaban afuera, a la intemperie de la noche, que si bien no era ni fría ni tormentosa inducía cierta incomodidad si se está acostumbrado a dormir en una cama. . y no en el suelo.

Soun se había rehusado rotundamente a dejarlos dormir dentro de la casa, alegando que el mejor lugar para ellos era el jardín. A pesar de que Nabiki se esforzó cuanto pudo por persuadir a su padre de que por lo menos los dejase pasar la noche dentro, tales excusas fueron en vano. También habría que incluir que Soun tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo en quedarse con ambos perros, siendo éstos un macho y una hembra –y claro, desconocía por completo que se trataba de su hija menor y de su prometido; Nabiki nunca lo mencionó- y dado tal caso, Nabiki asumió la responsabilidad de encargarse de ellos, incluida la de recordar fingir que pertenecían a una amiga suya. Pero en tal mentira había un pequeño e insignificante detalle y Kasumi se lo mencionó cuando quiso saber si los perros ya tenían nombre o habría que elegir alguno. En ese instante, aunque más bien por inercia que por reflejo, Nabiki volteó hacia su hermana menor y Ranma, y ambos le miraban con gesto desaprobatorio con respecto a la última opción de Kasumi, dejándole de nuevo la oportunidad de crear una mentira dentro de otra mentira. Y terminó por ocurrírsele un par de patéticos y nada creativos nombres: _Kanma_ y _Nekane_.

Al poco rato, exactamente como a las diez y media, Soun se retiró a su habitación y Kasumi a la cocina, para guardar los platos limpios y lavar los de la cena, pero unos segundos antes, el señor Tendo mencionó a Nabiki que sacara a Ranma y a Akane, mejor dicho, a _Kanma_ y a _Nekane_ al jardín, aunque por supuesto, ninguno salió por su propia voluntad. Primero salió Ranma, no de muy buena gana y murmurando algo entre dientes, pero en el fondo le daba igual, después de todo, cuando iba de entrenamiento con su padre siempre acababan durmiendo a la intemperie; pero Akane. . .,bueno, basta decir que Nabiki tuvo que sacarla casi a rastras. No le agradaba la idea de tener que dormir en el descuidado suelo del jardín, y menos tener que compartirlo con Ranma. Quisiera o no, Nabiki también la dejó afuera, haciendo caso omiso de sus ruidosos gemidos que por desgracia ella si podía entender. Para evitar esa molestia, cerró la ventana de su habitación y corrió las cortinas.

Hacía un par de horas que la casa de los Tendo se cubrió de oscuridad similar al cielo de esa noche. Nabiki fue la última en apagar la luz, la cual la había mantenido encendida mientras leía una revista. Y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo por la ventana para vigilar a Akane y a Ranma, quienes no estaban tan conformes con la decisión optada por el señor Tendo. Ranma se había tendido bajo el pórtico que comunicaba hacia la sala de té, y dormía tranquilamente, emitiendo un ligero ronquido constante y apenas audible. Unos cuantos centímetros a lado suyo estaba Akane, y que a diferencia de él, le era más difícil conciliar el sueño. En primer lugar, no encontraba la postura adecuada; primero se recostó sobre su lado izquierdo y al cabo de diez minutos se giró hacia la derecha, que tampoco le permitía descansar. Después se echó de la forma en la que estaba Ranma, y le resultó mucho más incómoda. El suelo estaba demasiado duro y por demás, empedrado; además de que el poco pasto que crecía por ahí le provocaba comezón. Escuchó un ruidillo proveniente de los viejos tablones que formaban una especie de piso falso en el terraplén del pórtico, era un ruido similar al de patas; patas pequeñas. Probablemente una araña, o algún otro insecto que hubiera encontrado acogedor ese espacio. El ruido se repitió. Y otra vez. Avanzaba lentamente, buscando salir de la abundante oscuridad. Se estaba moviendo más rápido conforme se acercaba a los bordes del pórtico. Akane escuchaba los sigilosos movimientos de la cosa, sentía que ésta se movía por sobre su cabeza. El solo hecho de imaginarse que podía tratarse de una araña la hizo estremecer, desde niña, y aún en algunas ocasiones, tenía miedo a los insectos, y en particular a las arañas; si es que éstas eran muy grandes. El ruido ahora estaba muy próximo al borde de un tablón, y éste cesó repentinamente.

Algo redondo y moderadamente grande cayó sobre la húmeda nariz de Akane.

Hubiera gritado si fuese una araña, pero al principio no lo hizo. Normalmente, era a las arañas a las que más miedo tenía, pero lo que realmente le asustaba y detestaba era. . .

--¡¡UNA CUCARACHA!!!!!!!—el eco del grito de Akane retumbó a lo largo y ancho del hueco entre el suelo y la casa. Akane se movió sin ver a Ranma, tropezando y cayendo sobre éste.

--¡¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, tonta?!! –Ranma se incorporó, empujando violentamente a Akane hasta el exterior, y ésta sacudía desesperadamente el cuerpo, intentando librarse de la repugnante sensación.

--¡. . .una. . asquerosa. . cucaracha me cayó sobre la nariz. . ¡¡ --consiguió decir una vez que se hubo calmado. Notó que la expresión de Ranma cambió de enojo a burla.

--¡¿Por eso armas tanto escándalo?! –Ranma la contempló con una chispa de ironía en sus azules ojos, y luego se echó a reír, a pesar de la expresión de espanto que aún se dibujaba en el rostro de su prometida—¡¡Ja. . .pobre bicho, de seguro él se asustó más al verte. . .!!!!

-- ¡No te burles!!

Pero Ranma siguió riéndose, esta vez más fuerte. Akane se incorporó como pudo y avanzó decididamente hacia Ranma, pero éste ignoró el gesto amenazador de Akane.

Paró de reír por un momento, acalorado y respirando dificultosamente.

--¿Satisfecho, o piensas reírte durante el resto de la semana? –Akane miró fijamente a Ranma, y claro, éste ignoró la severidad del comentario.

--¡Qué escandalosa eres! Solo por una insignificante cucaracha. . .

--¡¡Tú le tienes fobia a los gatos!!

--¡¡Basta!! –Akane había puesto el dedo en la llaga, y ésta vez no era a favor de Ranma, quien no toleraba hablar del tema, y esta noche no sería la excepción, especialmente después de que lo habían despertado de esa manera a mitad de la noche.

Ella aún continuaba mirándolo, con ira en sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta repentinamente y se dirigió al extremo izquierdo de la casa, donde se encontraba la entrada principal.

--¿ahora qué? –interrogó Ranma, viéndola alejarse a pasos largos.

--Tal vez Kasumi dejó la puerta entreabierta, a veces la deja así en época de calor.

--Deberías saber que no dejó ninguna puerta abierta estando nosotros fuera. Todo está cerrado. –la voz de Ranma sonaba fuera de broma, y tenía toda la razón. Él mismo había escuchado a Kasumi cerrar la puerta de la entrada principal y la del salón de té. Y la única forma de entrar sería por las ventanas superiores, de las cuales sólo tres estaban abiertas, pero ¿quién se arriesgaría a subir al tejado poseyendo cuatro patas? Si alguno de ellos tenía la ocurrencia de hacerlo, lo más probable sería que se fracturara mínimo las costillas y la espalda.

--¡Pues yo no pienso dormir aquí afuera!. . . ¡¡y menos estando cerca de ti!!

--¿Y crees que yo estoy muy conforme con esto?

Pero Akane ni siquiera lo escuchó. Caminó hasta la parte posterior de la casa, junto a la entrada que daba al Dojo. Todo estaba cerrado, tal y como lo había afirmado Ranma. Ya era bastante tarde, aproximadamente las doce y media, y esto podía reflejarse en los sonidos procedentes de la calle, que se percibía y se sentía casi totalmente desierta. El silencio que proyectaba era tan profundo y vacío que podía oírse con facilidad la caída de un alfiler.

Akane regresó de nuevo donde Ranma, arrastrando el paso y resignándose de mala gana a tener que dormir sobre la incómoda hierba del jardín y bajo la tibia brisa, y por demás tener que escuchar los insoportables comentarios, burlas e indirectas de él. Ranma estaba cómodamente sentado a unos cuantos metros del estanque situado en el centro del jardín, y en su rostro se cernía la clásica expresión de "te lo dije", que acostumbraba hacer siempre que quería molestar a Akane. Ella no le dijo nada en particular. No hacía falta que lo hiciera, al solo verle a los ojos era suficiente para que él supiera que no estaba de humor para escucharlo, y mucho menos si se trataba de algún comentario de mal gusto.

Sin embargo, él insistió.

--Vaya que eres obstinada –suspiró Ranma, sin obtener respuesta. Se levantó y se acomodó de nuevo en el mismo sitio donde había estado durmiendo antes de que Akane lo despertase. Se dio la vuelta hacia la izquierda y vio a Akane junto a él, claro que ella estaba a casi tres metros de distancia, y dándole la espalda.—Buenas noches –le dijo seca y cortantemente. Y de nuevo la única respuesta que oyó fue el silencio. No esperaba nada más, sabía que era lógico que ella reaccionase de ese modo. Pero no le importó. Se estiró un poco y volvió a acomodarse sobre su lado izquierdo. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó al sueño.

Aunque éste no duró mucho. Se despertó de improviso, o mejor dicho, algo lo despertó de improviso. Se agitó un poco. Entornó los ojos y vislumbró el panorama. Aún estaba oscuro y el clima, había cambiado ligeramente, sintiéndose el aire más fresco, no mucho, pero había cierta diferencia entre éste y el de hace unas tres horas. Levantó la oreja derecha, intentando distinguir algún sonido, y no escuchó nada más aparte del mismo y abrumador silencio.

Sintió una leve presión en su costado izquierdo. Se giró y vio un bulto, no más grande que él, de pelo corto y oscuro; respirando tranquilamente. Akane estaba acurrucada sobre su espalda, con la cabeza entre su hombro y su pata izquierda; y al parecer dormía profunda y cómodamente.

Ranma se sonrojó. Primero se sacudió un poco, no muy fuerte y evitando hacer cualquier movimiento brusco, pero Akane no se despertó y mucho menos se movió.

--A. . Akane. . ¿Akane? –Ranma volvió a moverse, esta vez con más fuerza, y Akane seguía en el mismo lugar. Ranma se ruborizó más de lo que estaba, por lo que intentó despertarla— Akane. . ¡Akane, muévete!. .—No obtuvo resultado. La contempló con detenimiento, parecía que sonreía. Sintió como si le hirviese la sangre. Forcejeó una vez más. Y nada.

Entonces se giró al lado contrario y se recorrió un poco más hacia ella.— Boba. –musitó, acomodándose con cuidado, y al poco rato se quedó dormido.

--¿Llevarás almuerzo hoy, Nabiki? –preguntó la voz de Kasumi, se le oía fugaz y lejana. Probablemente desde la cocina. Mientras tanto, unos pasos constantes hacían crujir los tan utilizados tablones del salón de té e iban en dirección al único escalón que limitaba al jardín con la casa Tendo.

Nabiki salió sin que Kasumi lo notara. Pasó su vista rápidamente en derredor suyo para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca.

--¿Akane?. . ¡Ranma! –llamó a media voz, sin dejar de mirar de vez en cuando hacia la sala, esperando que ni su padre ni Kasumi llegasen en ese momento. A simple vista no había nadie en el jardín y parecía que hablaba sola, si no fuera por algo que se asomaba por debajo del escalón. Ranma yacía sobre su costado derecho y Akane, junto a él, hecha un ovillo. Movió una oreja, en respuesta al ruido de las pisadas de Nabiki, quien estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de ellos, con los brazos cruzados en supuesto interés.—. . .Qué romántico. . –comentó.

Akane volteó a su derecha, y lo primero que vio fue a Ranma, que tenía su cabeza recargada a la suya, al igual que el resto del cuerpo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Nabiki estaba ahí.

--¡¡Quítate de encima, pervertido! –dijo incorporándose de un solo y rápido movimiento, y empujando a Ranma con la más mínima delicadeza.

--¡¡¿Crees que lo hice a propósito?!! ¡No tengo tan malos gustos!!

--¡¡Ya déjame en paz!!!

--. . .definitivamente romántico. . . –murmuró Nabiki—. . Buenos días

--¡¿Qué tienen de buenos?! –exclamó Akane, dirigiéndose a su hermana.

Nabiki se sentó en el escalón, con una sonrisa fugaz en los labios.

--No seas tan pesimista. . .Además ve el lado bueno, Ranma pasó la noche contigo. . .

--¡Eso fue lo peor! –exclamó Ranma a unos metros detrás de Akane—¿Tienes idea de lo que es dormir cerca de tu infantil hermana?

--¡¡Yo no soy infantil!!

--¡No me digas, ¿y todo el alboroto de anoche qué?! –Ranma se dirigió de nuevo a Nabiki—Deberías haberla visto armar tanto escándalo sólo por un insignificante bicho. .

Akane se abalanzó repentinamente sobre Ranma, haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre una de las duras piedrillas alrededor del estanque. Una voz les interrumpió a los tres. Nabiki miró por sobre su hombro y vio que Kasumi se aproximaba hacia la sala, junto con la vajilla y los condimentos que siempre dejaba sobre la mesa. Colocó cuidadosamente los platos del desayuno y se regresó de nuevo a la cocina por la jarra del té.

Había dejado cinco platos planos y otros cinco hondos y pequeños, en los que se servía arroz.

--Ya está el desayuno –anunció—. . Ah, toma, casi lo olvido —dijo entregándole a Nabiki un tazón mediano y aparentemente desgastado, probablemente era alguno de los que ella ya no usaba. Estaba lleno casi hasta el tope de arroz, restos de pan al vapor y algunos trocitos del pollo frito de anoche.

--¿Y esto, para qué?

--Para ellos –asignó Kasumi señalando con la vista a Akane y a Ranma—Tal vez tienen hambre – dijo observándolos divertida; Ranma aún estaba tumbado en el piso y Akane no dejaba de gruñirle. Kasumi sonrió –. . parece que se llevan bien.

--si, no tienes idea. . .—Nabiki examinó la mesa del comedor y notó algo que le llamó la atención— Hay dos platos de más, ¿acaso tenemos un invitado?

Al poco rato después, llegó Soun, junto con el maestro y la respuesta a su pregunta. Tsuro Nakajima, bajó a saltos por la escalera y se sentó a la izquierda de Happosai, sin dejar de mirar hacia el jardín.

--Sí, al parecer el señor Nakajima se quedará por algún tiempo –contestó Kasumi, aunque Nabiki ya lo había respondido por sí misma.

--¡¡¿USTED DE NUEVO?!!! –Ranma se levantó y le lanzó una mirada vengativa al extraño huésped, y éste no se inmutó, pero aún seguía mirándolo con una expresión atenta y pensativa.

Nabiki le hizo una seña a Ranma para que guardara silencio. Dejó el tazón con la comida en el suelo, algo retirado del escalón y fue a sentarse a la mesa, enfrente de Tsuro.

Durante el desayuno, Tsuro casi ni habló, a no ser por algunos comentarios o preguntas hechas por Kasumi o Happosai. Nabiki tampoco habló y se limitó a escuchar la conversación. Mientras tanto, de vez en cuando se detenía a oír las insulsas discusiones entre su hermana y Ranma.

Miró su reloj de pulso, faltaban veinte minutos para las ocho. Se puso de pie, dejando su plato casi vacío, y se encaminó hasta la puerta, con la mochila en la mano. Abrió el portón y salió a pasos largos, despidiéndose a lo lejos de Kasumi, y sin siquiera fijarse por un segundo en el jardín.

Siguió caminando, sin la mayor distracción y balanceando despreocupadamente la mochila de un lado a otro. Escuchó un ruido procedente detrás de ella.

--¡Ranma es un idiota! –expresó Akane para sí mientras avanzaba hasta donde estaba Nabiki y luego sonrió, como si no pasase nada—. . hola. .

--¿No irás a seguirme hasta la escuela? –Nabiki se inclinó para ponerse a la altura de su hermana, y por lo visto no le agradaba la idea de hablar con ella en plena calle principal, y que alguna que otra persona volteara a verla.

Dos chicas se acercaron a ella, eran compañeras suyas.

--Nabiki, date prisa. . –dijo una de ellas, de cabello castaño claro y sujetado con un lazo. Lugo desvió su atención hacia el perro.

--¡Que bonito! –mencionó la otra chica y alargó un brazo hasta Akane, y comenzó a acariciarle el lomo. Akane se sacudió en respuesta a las bruscas caricias de la amiga de Nabiki—¿es tuyo?

--. . si. . –suspiró Nabiki, mirando de reojo a Akane y luego se volvió hacia la chica que tenia sujeto el pelo—Vamonos o llegaremos tarde.

Nabiki se levantó con desgano e ignorando a Akane, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, acompañada de sus amigas. Akane la siguió por detrás, mínimo un par de metros cuando Nabiki la escuchó.

--¡No me sigas!

--¡No te estoy siguiendo!

--Entonces vete a casa –Nabiki se cruzó de brazos.

Akane la contemplaba con una expresión inmutable en su rostro. Tenía una razón para no regresar a la casa, y esa era Ranma. Ya era suficiente con que él se burlara así de ella por lo de anoche, como para tener que soportarlo durante el día entero con esa actitud. Sabía que a él no le importaba lo que respectaba en cuanto al "castigo" del señor Nakajima, sino que haría hasta lo imposible por ajustar cuentas con el viejo. También sabía lo sarcástico que se ponía con ella sólo porque le daba la gana el hacerle la vida difícil. En resumen; Ranma casi siempre tenía la culpa de que ambos no coincidieran ni siquiera en un sí. . .y también, a veces, era ella quien no reconocía sus fallas.

Pero había que enfrentarlo, después de todo, no podía estar huyéndole todo el tiempo. Además, ¿de qué huía?, ella sabía perfectamente que aquel perro negro –que hace apenas ayer era, al igual que ella, humano- era el único con quien podía desquitarse y ser realmente ella misma. Con quien había constituido un profundo –y en ocasiones demasiado profundo- vinculo sentimental. ¿Lo amaba? Esa era la pregunta del millón, en algunas escasas veces podía responder que sí casi de inmediato y sin pensarlo, pero en lo que respectaba a la mayor parte del día, semana o mes se sentía tan capaz de negarlo, como quien niega una mentira. Pero considerando que dicha respuesta fuese afirmativa, ¿porqué lo evitaba? ¿porqué evitaba sus miradas, sus gestos?. . y sus sentimientos.

Aspiró y soltó un suspiro fugaz, borrando de su mente tantas ideas acumuladas con la insignificante opción de Nabiki.

--. . .de acuerdo. . –dijo Akane, con un tono de voz más parecido a un susurro. Se dio media vuelta, escuchando los pasos de su hermana, alejándose, y seguidos por los de las muchachas, compañeras de Nabiki. Miró por sobre su hombro, y vio a Nabiki casi llegando a la izquierda. Relativamente muy distante.

Lo primero que pensó hacer era meterse bajo el pórtico y mandar al diablo todo pensamiento referente a su no tan amable prometido. Sí, eso haría. Volteó por última vez en dirección a donde estaba Nabiki hace un par de minutos. Ya no estaba.

De nuevo su mente regresó a donde se había quedado antes de decidir volver al dojo.

_Ranma ._ pensó. _Te odio. . te. ._

--¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –preguntó una voz que sonaba frente a ella.

Akane giró con torpeza y retrocedió impulsivamente al ver a Ranma a escasos diez centímetros de ella. Notó que se mostraba serio, pero no se iba a confiar. No, no esta vez.

--¡No me pasa nada! y si así fuera, ¡A ti no te importa!

--¡¡Pues a la próxima no volveré a preguntar!! Además, ¿Quién va a interesarse en alguien como tú?

--Buenos Días, muchachos. . .—interrumpió una peculiar pero conocida vocecilla por sobre ellos. El sol matinal proyectaba con leve intensidad la sombra del señor Nakajima, quien se hallaba sentado sobre un oxidado buzón público, y que al igual que ayer, se le veía hipócritamente contento. Permaneció inmóvil y fumando su tan acostumbrada pipa.

-- ¡¡Es un viejo sinvergüenza, después de lo que nos hizo ayer todavía tiene la ocurrencia de quedarse a vivir en el dojo!! –dijo Ranma, apartando de un empujón a Akane.

--Tengo que vigilarlos de cerca. . –respondió el anciano con toda la tranquilidad de quien explica a un niño—. . Y por lo que veo, no han empezado con la tarea que les dejé. .

--¡Olvídelo! –renegó Ranma—¡¡Regrésenos a la normalidad!!

--Pero que persistente, ya les dije que no. .

Ranma no lo escuchó, y se lanzó hacia él de un salto, pero el supuestamente inofensivo anciano lo detuvo con un simple movimiento; primero lo sujetó por el cuello con una mano, y luego lo empujó con excesiva fuerza hasta una pared que se encontraba a unos tres metros frente a él. Tal defensa era idéntica a la que utilizaba el maestro Happosai para escabullirse de Ranma.

El chico se incorporó y se proponía a arrojarse de nuevo sobre Tsuro, pero no lo hizo. Tuvo el presentimiento de que si el viejo tenía las mismas mañas del maestro, sería más complicado el propinarle un buen golpe, teniendo aquella molesta apariencia.

Y porque además, tenía algo que aclarar con él.

--Tal vez Ranma tiene razón. . .—comenzó a decir Akane, titubeando un poco cuando Tsuro le prestó atención—. .es decir, no creo que sea necesario que nos deje así para cumplir con algo tan fácil. .

--¡¿Porqué nos convirtió en perros?! –interrumpió Ranma con voz en grito. Tsuro lo miró con un leve desdén, y procedió con un tono más calmado— eh, . . no es que me queje, pero resulta molesto tener que dormir afuera. . y en ésta época del año. . y por otra parte no me agradan mucho los perros. . –le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Akane, sin esperar respuesta y consiguió cambiar un poco el tema, de un modo no tan agradable— ¡¡Y lo peor de todo es tener que soportarla, no tiene ni idea de lo escandalosa que es!!

Tsuro aspiró por última vez su pipa, la apagó y bajó desde donde estaba hasta estar frente a frente con Ranma.

--. . Acabas de responder a tu pregunta, muchacho. . .—su voz se escuchaba tan inmutable como siempre, miró fijamente a Ranma a los ojos y después a Akane—. . .Primero que nada, tienen que aprender que sólo se tienen el uno al otro; y esta es la única manera en la que podrían conseguirlo. . Si los dejaba como humanos sé que ni siquiera se acordarían de la condición que les pedí. . .

--Dijo que sólo teníamos dos meses para hacer esas cien acciones ¿cierto? –corroboró Akane— pero, ¿y si no?

Ranma percibió temor en la pregunta de Akane, había algo de cierto en ésta. Realmente, era un problema el tener que acostumbrarse por dos meses a vivir en aquellas arduas y por demás incómodas condiciones, como para pensar qué sería de ellos si acaso, por cualquier razón o circunstancia llegasen a fallar, y que probablemente significaría que. . .

--Los dejaría así. . .para siempre. –finalizó Tsuro, con voz menguada y severa, resonando en un vago silencio estremecedor. Su rostro adquirió repentinamente la viva expresión de un verdugo.

--¡¡Eso no es justo!! –gimió Ranma.

--Ya se los había advertido, ¿pero me escucharon?. . ¡¡no!! –Tsuro se cruzó de brazos, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al dojo; o al menos eso parecía. Pasó por un lado de Ranma, y casi como a dos metros de diferencia de éste, se dio media vuelta, con una mueca sádica y algo perturbadora—Saben, si siguen así más vale que se acostumbren. . . No pienso repetírselo.

--¡Oiga, espere!! –Ranma se dirigió hacia él, pero el viejo que, comenzó a caminar más deprisa no se tomó la molestia de escucharlo; y de un salto se alejó de ellos, y en cuestión de segundos desapareció de su vista. Ranma se adelantó en la dirección donde había echado a andar Tsuro, mirando hacia todos lados, pero no había ni la más mínima huella de éste; de nuevo era como si hubiese desaparecido, al igual que las otras tres veces anteriores.—¡¡Ese viejo!! ¡_Grr_, si llego a pescarlo juro que lo voy a dejar como un . . ¡

--Ya olvídalo, tal vez tiene razón.

--¡¡Ahora te vas a poner de su parte!! –le gritó Ranma a Akane, dirigiéndole una mirada casi fulminante.—¡¡Yo no voy a pasarme dos meses así!!

--¡Pues yo tampoco, pero es lo único que nos queda por hacer! –respondió ella defendiéndose, e intentando mantenerse en calma, para no terminar gritándole como siempre, y en estas circunstancias eso era lo menos necesario—Deberíamos empezar con lo que nos encomendó el anciano . . .

Ranma caminó hacia ella y se detuvo hasta estar a menos de diez centímetros de su rostro. Sus ojos revelaban una expresión mezquina y algo enojada, sutil y típico de él.

--Yo lo haré por mi cuenta. –dijo secamente— . . así que ni pienses que voy a seguirte todo el tiempo, odio el trabajo en equipo y más si tengo como compañera a alguien como tú.

--¿Ah sí? ¡¡Mira que yo tampoco pienso permanecer las veinticuatro horas junto a ti como si fuera una maldita estampilla!! ¡Has lo que quieras, NO ME IMPORTA!!

--¡¡Entonces cuídate sola, tonta!!

La voz de Ranma sonaba fuera de broma, estridente y enérgica. Un tono de voz que Akane tan sólo una pocas veces había escuchado desde que se conocieron y que era usado en ocasiones donde su paciencia llegaba al límite, pero esta vez ella no se sentía capaz de tolerar que le gritara de esa forma.

No era la primera vez, de eso estaba segura, pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido apenas ayer era lógico que toda esa tensión se convirtiera en una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

Y sentía que éste era el momento.

Algo dentro, muy profundo en su ser se estaba acumulando; ira, adrenalina, una fuerza tan poderosa e irracional que tenía que sacar. . de alguna u otra manera. . .

--e.eres. .—comenzó a decir ella. Su voz era apenas audible. Tenía que decirlo, ya era demasiado tiempo de autocontrol. Tenía que sacarlo. Decirlo una vez por todas. Desahogarse—. . ¡¡eres un idiota! ¡¡TE ODIO, RANMA SAOTOME!!!

Y lo logró.

--¿Qué precio tiene esta? –preguntó Nabiki sosteniendo en su mano derecha una larga y gruesa cadena. Ya pasaba del mediodía y por suerte había salido un poco más temprano de clases. Ahora se encontraba frente al mostrador de "_Yun's Pets"_; una diminuta tienda de artículos para mascotas que estaba a media cuadra detrás de la escuela. Era un negocio pequeño pero estaba muy bien surtido; tenía desde latas de alimento para perros y gatos de distinta marca y precio, hasta una amplia variedad de peceras, entre otras cosas de consumo común. Y a la izquierda de la entrada, hacia el fondo había un cuarto a modo de consultorio y fuera de este tres sillas formadas en fila para los pacientes en espera. En efecto, un negocio modesto pero muy bien distribuido en el escaso espacio que el local aportaba.

Nabiki sólo había llegado allí un par de veces, y en esas dos veces había sido acompañando a una compañera que llevaba a su gato a vacunar. De eso ya hacía como unos tres o cuatro años. Hasta hoy.

--Tres mil yens –respondió una muchacha de gruesas gafas que estaba tras el mostrador, acomodando unos paquetes de envoltura azul sobre éste, cada uno con su respectiva etiqueta de descuento. Miró a Nabiki de reojo, notando la minuciosidad con que ésta contaba el dinero sin sacarlo de su monedero y parecía que no le alcanzaría.—Tengo otras más económicas e igual de resistentes. ¿es para un perro grande?

--En realidad son dos. . . –suspiró Nabiki.—¿Cuánto cuestan las otras?

La empleada le había mostrado otras dos; una un poco más corta y no tan gruesa, aunque el precio era de dos mil yens y la otra; muy parecida a la primera que había pensado comprar no costaba más de mil quinientos. Terminó decidiéndose por ésta última.

Salió de la tienda y se dispuso a irse directo a casa. Llevaba en una mano su mochila y en la otra una bolsa que contenía el par de correas que había comprado. Caminaba a paso lento. No tenía prisa.

Ranma estaba sentado junto a uno de los columpios del parque, se le veía pensativo.

--boba. . –murmuraba para sí mismo mientras se frotaba con una pata el hocico. En éste había una cicatriz similar a un surco, y aún estaba fresca, al igual que un moretón en su ojo izquierdo. Ambos hechos por Akane—. . .boba y violenta. .¡ouch!

Hacía ya tres horas desde que Akane le había gritado y de que se hubo desquitado con él, para después irse a quien sabe dónde, alegando que no quería volver a verlo nunca más, como sucedía casi siempre. Y en cuanto a él, lo había dejado tan adolorido y aturdido que sólo se le vino a la mente irse a ese desolado y maltrecho parquecillo.

Tenía ya tiempo allí y no pasaba ni un alma. Sentía que el dolor le punzaba, y vaya que le dolía a pesar de ser sólo un insignificante rasguño.

Se levantó y caminó rumbo al dojo. No tenía caso quedarse allí. Tenía sed y pensaba echarse a la sombra de los arbustos del jardín, y en cuanto a Akane, bueno, sabía que regresaría una vez se hubiera calmado. O al menos eso creía.

Escuchó un par de pasos detrás de él. Pasos humanos.

Se acercaban.

Dio vuelta y para su sorpresa no había nadie.

Se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes. A la espera de eso que pretendía acercarse.

Nadie lo hizo. Ignoró aquella sensación y siguió su camino.

Pero no llegó al dojo.

Las calles comenzaban a hacerse más largas. Ya llevaba rato caminando sin rumbo, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos que solo le recordaban lo enojada que aún estaba.

A lo lejos, le pareció oír el rumor de un automóvil, acompañado del ruido de la gente que despreocupada pasaba a lado suyo. Ya no importaba nada, ni siquiera que ya estuviera atardeciendo. No, no importaba.

No era la primera vez que le había gritado a Ranma y menos decir que era la primera vez que lo golpeaba de ese modo, pero de alguna manera sabía que esto era el límite. Él solía burlase a todas horas de lo mal que cocinaba, de su carácter hosco y poco delicado, de su mal gusto para vestir, de sus discusiones infantiles, de todo. Y al fin había puesto un límite. Pero eso ya tampoco importaba.

Finalmente se detuvo, junto con sus pensamientos. Había llegado hasta el vértice de una calle en diagonal, con un semáforo en la esquina y estaba casi sola. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la hora, eran las cinco y media de la tarde. Volteó a su izquierda y pudo distinguir sin dificultad las manecillas de un reloj colgado en la pared de una tienda de revistas. ¿Había estado caminando todo ese tiempo? Se sentó por un momento y sintió como su cuerpo respondía a esa pregunta. Sintió la espalda dolorida, a causa de lo mal que había dormido anoche en el frío e inclemente suelo. Estiró un poco las patas delanteras; éstas estaban acalambradas y rígidas por la caminata, y por la presión ejercida en ellas al andar. Tendría que acostumbrarse, y tenía tiempo para hacerlo.

Observó cuidadosamente a su alrededor para poder ubicarse en dónde estaba. No era muy lejos del centro, pero si era mucha la distancia que había recorrido desde el dojo hasta aquí. Sería fácil regresar, solo tenía que seguir en línea recta tal y como lo había hecho desde allá.

Se levantó con un poco de dificultad, aún le era complicado ponerse en pie valiéndose de sus cuatro patas. Dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando por un rato el vidrio de un escaparate que estaba a su izquierda, sin prestar atención al interior de éste. Vio su propio reflejo; la imagen traslúcida que mostraba el rostro de un perro negro muy parecido a ella. Su cabello, acomodado de igual forma que lo tenía desde ayer por la mañana, cuando aún era humana, y sus ojos; todavía tenían ese reposado color almendrado, pero ahora poseían un leve brillo, haciéndolos un poco más claros. Suspiró, mientras su mente indagaba una simple pregunta; _¿porqué?._

Se olvidó de ella, no encontró sentido el tener que volver a atiborrarse la cabeza de ideas que no la llevarían a nada y comenzó a caminar.

El sol ya había empezado a enrojecerse en conjunto con el cielo; abriéndole camino a la negra noche que pronto llegaría. Tal vez habían transcurrido una o dos horas desde que Akane decidió irse a casa, pero parecía ser más tarde. Muchos de los estantes de algunas tiendas ya estaban encendiendo las luces y algunos faroles del alumbrado público ya revelaban sus tenue resplandor.

Akane se apresuró un poco más, no quería ni imaginar lo que pensaría Nabiki de ella después de ver el tremendo morete y el zarpazo que le había propinado a Ranma desde esta mañana, porque lo más probable es que ya lo hubiera visto. Pero estaba casi segura que no le pediría explicaciones, después de todo, Nabiki conocía muy bien su modo de reaccionar.

Ya no estaba tan lejos. Aproximadamente faltaban algunas pocas calles para llegar al dojo, entonces tuvo la idea de desviarse en línea horizontal a manera de atajo y poder ganar algunos segundos y kilómetros de trayecto, que si bien podrían ser más si continuaba derecho.

Entró en un callejón oscuro y angosto; tan solitario y silencioso como un cementerio. Sus pasos se volvieron más lentos e inseguros. Tenía una sensación extraña, miedo tal vez, pero ¿a qué?

Un ruido a sus espaldas hizo que casi lanzase un grito. Alguien había derribado uno de los cubos de basura que estaban apilados a escasos metros detrás de ella.

La brisa fresca del atardecer flotaba en un ir y venir, trayendo consigo un extraño aroma; un olor perteneciente a aquello que la estaba siguiendo.

Escuchó unas pisadas; alguien o algo intentaba acercarse a ella.

Akane supo que ya no estaba sola.

--¿Quién está ahí? –inquirió, con la voz en un hilo y volteando hacia todas direcciones. A simple vista parecía que no había nadie más, a no ser por unas difusas sombras provenientes de un hueco detrás de otros dos cubos de basura oxidados y enmohecidos, y dentro de éstas mismas siluetas brillaban varios pares de círculos pequeños, resplandecientes y amarillos.

--vaya. . .parece que tenemos compañía –gruñó una profunda voz perteneciente a un par de esos ojos que la miraban agazapados en las sombras. La figura se acercó a ella con pasos vacilantes y pesados. Akane se estremeció al ver de quien provenía esa voz; un gigantesco perro café, más grande que ella y quizás más grande que Ranma, caminaba aproximándose amenazadoramente sin quitarle la vista de encima.

--¡¿Qué haces en nuestro territorio?! –corroboró otro de igual tamaño y de color gris con café, mostrándole una hilera de fieros y amarillentos colmillos.

Sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que había escuchado. Ilusoriamente su imaginación pareció haber traducido aquellas mímicas y ademanes como palabras. Eso pensó al principio. ¿Sería todo esto sólo una alucinación producida por el miedo? O que tal si se había quedado dormida en el instante en el que se quedó descansando hace dos horas atrás, ¿estaría soñando?

Dio un paso en falso hacia atrás, pisando accidentalmente una tapa de botella, sintiendo cómo ésta le pinchaba el talón. Comprobó que no estaba soñando y que no imaginaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y ese fue el último movimiento que pudo hacer.

--. . .no. .yo. .yo ya me iba. . .—empezó a decir, y fue lo único que consiguió expresar. Tenía todo el cuerpo paralizado por el miedo. Ya no eran dos perros, sino cuatro; una jauría completa. Hizo múltiples intentos por correr, pero sus extremidades estaban tensas e inmóviles. La tenían rodeada, sus miradas revelaban una ira bestial y escalofriante. Pudo sentir como el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba, latiendo desaforadamente e inclusive pudo percibir un olor intenso, seco y dulzón; el de su propio miedo. Su mente estaba en blanco y sin encontrar escapatoria alguna, hizo lo primero que se ocurrió, lo único que podía hacer en situaciones como ésta, lo único que casi siempre daba resultado— ¡¡¡RAAANMAAAAA!!!

Cerró los ojos instintivamente por el miedo, en una especie de defensa lúdica en el momento en que dos canes se arrojaron hacia ella, con sus garras afiladas y sus colmillos prestos a desgarrar y destrozar lo primero que apresaran. Por un momento sintió como si su garganta se hubiese congelado, cerrando toda posibilidad de clamor y ayuda; esperando sólo el dolor.

Segundos después abrió los ojos repentinamente y por inercia al escuchar un nuevo sonido, una voz familiar, un jadeo que se volvió más fuerte entremezclándose con los ladridos y gruñidos de los feroces callejeros. Entornó los ojos y logró distinguir una difusa sombra negra, enzarzada en un mortal combate.

Dos perros, uno café oscuro y otro un poco más pequeño color blanco con gris, salieron casi disparados por entre la nube de tierra que se levantaba en el descuidado y polvoriento suelo, yendo a caer entre dos cajas de madera derribadas. Un tercero, éste era el primero que se había acercado a Akane, derrapó por el piso hasta estrellarse contra una verja de alambrado, a causa de un fuerte empujón producido por el desconocido al que Akane identificó con una sonrisa de alivio.

--¡Ranma!!

Pero él estaba más que ocupado intentando deshacerse del último perro, que por demás era más grande que él y había hecho presa con sus dientes una de las orejas de Ranma; dispuesta a arrancársela. Lo tenía inmóvil. Ranma había esquivado diestramente los incontables zarpazos que le lanzaba su abominable contrincante, pero éste lo tomó de sorpresa por un costado y lo había arrojado haciéndolo chocar violentamente contra la pared, y así aprovechó para evitarle toda libertad de movimiento sujetándolo por la espalda y listo para destrozarle la oreja y el cuello en un solo movimiento definitivo.

Algo sujetó con todas sus fuerzas la cola del colosal can, haciéndolo gemir de dolor. Éste se dio la vuelta, con los ojos brillantes y llenos de cólera al ver que era Akane quien tenía los colmillos firmemente clavados en el rabo de la incansable bestia, la cual no dudó en responder al simple ataque de la chica; lanzándose contra ésta y dispuesto a caerle encima.

Ranma consiguió embestir de nuevo al atacante, arrojándolo de un rápido complicado golpe con las patas delanteras, en el instante en que éste le dio la espalda para agredir a Akane. No era su estilo el contraatacar por la retaguardia pero en esta ocasión no le quedaba otra alternativa; así que se lanzó con todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia el perrazo café, mandándolo directamente hacia un contenedor de basura. Cayendo violentamente en el interior como un costal lleno de rocas.

Aturdido y mareado, Ranma se levantó, tambaleándose por un momento. Tenía el cabello completamente enmarañado y revuelto, al igual que el del resto del cuerpo, además de haber ganado tres moretones más; dos de ellos en el costado izquierdo y uno casi tan grande como su garra en la parte media del lomo. Se acercó a Akane, la ayudó a levantarse. Notó que estaba pálida.

--¡vamonos! –ordenó él. Akane sólo pudo asentir en silencio.

--Creo que te dolerá más por la mañana –opinó Akane, con cierto tinte de diversión mientras contemplaba las múltiples heridas de su prometido, y eso porque se le podían ver a través de su negro y revuelto pelambre. No sólo eran los moretes, sino algunos rasguños pequeños que tenía en el cuello, y marcas de colmillos en una de sus orejas y en ambas patas delanteras, además de las cicatrices hechas por ella esta mañana.—. . .parece que te metiste en un campo de concentración. .

--ja, ja, que graciosa. .¡¡Después de que te salvé la vida!! ¡me debes una!

--¿Qué? ¡oye, si no fuera por mí hubieras terminado como tapete! ¡¡tú me debes una!! –aquejó ella.

En la reciente oscuridad Ranma sólo pudo distinguir sus brillantes ojos almendrados y amables. Ya no estaba enojada con él, lo supo por la manera en que lo miraba, en su expresión ya más calmada; en su sonrisa que no había cambiado mucho de sus rasgos humanos y que ahora le parecían más suaves, más dulces y dóciles. Eso le hizo sentirse menos incómodo.

--No empieces, mejor regresemos ya antes de que Nabiki se preocupe más. –Ranma se incorporó, sintiendo que sus patas le temblaban de cansancio. Se percató de que una mano que le jalaba por detrás.

--No creo que podría preocuparme más –Suspiró Nabiki, estaba atrás de ellos, y su rostro revelaba desgano y aburrimiento. Era obvio que los había estado buscando desde hacía rato— ¡¡¿Dónde estaban?!! –interrogó al principio, paseando su vista en ellos y deteniéndola después en Ranma, mirando detenidamente las no tan insignificantes marcas que ahora le decoraban todo el cuerpo y luego se dirigió a Akane—¿Fuiste tú?

--¡sólo el moretón del ojo y la cicatriz del hocico!, lo demás. . . –Akane se apresuró a decir, mostrando el nerviosismo de un niño que intenta explicar una travesura.

--¡Lo demás fue por rescatar a la torpe de tu hermana de una bandada de perros callejeros!—increpó Ranma—¡y así es como me lo agradece!

Nabiki se cruzó de brazos, simulando no prestar atención al último comentario de Ranma. Ya estaba oscureciendo, pero no estaban tan lejos de casa, sólo a media cuadra de ésta.

En el trayecto, ni Ranma ni Akane se hablaron, pero podían saber mutuamente lo que pensaban. Nabiki no había hecho muchas preguntas al respecto y tenía la impresión de que no sería prudente en este momento y viendo la forma en que Ranma y Akane se miraban de vez en cuando no le fue difícil suponer que no era la mejor ocasión para discutir de ello.

Seguían caminando en silencio, mientras la cálida brisa refrescaba muy poco el ambiente en las calles tranquilas de Nerima, bajo aquella temprana noche que parecería ser tranquila. No faltaba mucho para la temporada de lluvias. Pero en esta ocasión, el clima estaba pacífico.

--¿Quieres que te ponga una bolsa de agua caliente? –se dirigió Nabiki a Ranma.—. Te ayudará a desvanecer los moretes.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza. Se detuvo en seco repentinamente y Akane casi tropieza con él.

Nabiki alargó una mano hasta el portón del dojo. Éste estaba ya algo astillado y rechinaba mucho al menor movimiento. Necesitaba una buena barnizada y que lo volvieran a lijar.

Akane miró a Ranma sin decir palabra alguna.

--Creo que deberíamos empezar mañana con eso de las cien buenas acciones. . –empezó a decir Ranma a Akane. Sabía que era algo referente a eso lo que indicaba la silenciosa expresión de ella.

Mucho antes de que Akane pudiese responderle, la puerta se abrió sin que Nabiki la hubiera empujado.

--. . . Tal vez no sean cien. . –suspiró profundamente una vocecilla proveniente de detrás de la puerta. Akane y Ranma reconocieron al dueño de esa voz instantáneamente. Ranma no evitó lanzarle una pequeña mirada furtiva a Tsuro Nakajima, después de todo lo que le había pasado hoy.—No te alteres tan pronto, muchacho, ésta vez serán buenas noticias. . –dijo el anciano al notar la mueca nada positiva del chico.

--Buenas noches señor Nakajima –saludó cortésmente Nabiki. Se giró en torno a Akane y a Ranma.—Los dejo, chicos. Iré a decirle a Kasumi que ya los encontré.—dijo mientras se alejaba hacia la entrada, dejando la puerta abierta de ésta.

--¿Qué significa eso de que ya no son cien? –interrogó Ranma sin perder de vista al anciano Nakajima— ¡¡Si es una trampa, créame que esta vez si soy capaz de dejarlo como un. . !!

--¡¡Ranma!! –le gritó Akane.

--. . dejémoslo en 98. . –finalizó Tsuro.

--¡¡¿Qué?!! –exclamó Ranma con la boca abierta casi en su totalidad, a pesar de le dolía hacerlo.

--Digamos que sólo les di un "dos por uno" –carraspeó el viejo—Pero no siempre me portaré tan generoso. No se confíen.

Ranma y Akane se miraron. Ranma tenía la expresión de alguien que se acaba de ganar la lotería; sonreía incrédulamente mostrando por los bordes de sus mejillas dos blancos y encorvados colmillos. Akane le dirigió una leve sonrisa que casi podía desaparecerse en su oscuro rostro. Luego miró por sobre el hombro de Ranma, buscando al anciano.

--Disculpe ¿pero por q. . .? –no terminó la pregunta. No tenía a quien hacerla. De nuevo Tsuro se había esfumado.

Ranma no mencionó nada al respecto. No, ahora no, estaba de buen humor como para estropearlo como solía hacerlo algunas veces; como ayer, por ejemplo. No, no dijo nada, ni siquiera después de que entraron a la casa, salvo por un comentario fuera de lugar y demasiado propicio para arruinar hasta la atmósfera más romántica. . .

--Espero que esta vez Kasumi sí nos dé de cenar. Me muero de hambre.


	5. un dolor de cabeza llamado Kimo

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi –excepto los creados por las presuntas escritoras--Éste es sólo un fan fiction creado para entretener, sin fines lucrativos.

Idea Original de LOU & PAO CHAN´S FANFICTIONS

CAPÍTULO 5

**"Un Dolor de cabeza llamado Kimo"**

-¡¡Nabiki, estás loca!!—la voz de Akane sonó estridente y con un eco relevante al compás de los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana.

--Oh vamos, one-chan. . .no es tan malo. . .—dijo Nabiki, con los brazos en la cintura y una expresión represiva y seria.—Además no gasté mil quinientos yenes por nada. . .¡¿Tienes idea del semejante sacrificio que tuve que hacer solo por esos MIL QUINIENTOS YENES?!

--¡No me importa¡Quítame esto ahora! –Akane se adelantó de un salto, mirando a Nabiki con una increíble mueca de ira que casi echaba fuego por los ojos, mientras sacudía algo brillante que delimitaba entre su collar azul y el ancho aunque no tan alto árbol erguido a escasos metros de la pared.

Una brillante y gruesa cadena tintineaba reflejando unos leves destellos de luz producidos por el sol mientras ella la agitaba con una de sus patas delanteras, con un ademán similar al de un niño cuando oscila una cuerda para saltar.

--Akane. . .sólo es una correa. . .—musitó Ranma con una expresión de desenfado.

--. . es por su bien. . –suspiró Nabiki antes de que su hermana se dispusiera a golpear nuevamente a Ranma por ese comentario.—Creo que sería buena idea que aprendiesen a convivir más tiempo juntos. . .

--¡¡¿Y crees que esto es la mejor solución?!! –le gritó Akane a Nabiki.—¡¡No voy a quedarme encadenada a un árbol como un animal!!

Ranma ahogó una risa inoportuna, sin evitar decir ese mordaz comentario que rondaba en su mente.

--. . .Sabes, deberías mirarte en un espejo –rió entre dientes.

--¡Ranma, tus estúpidos comentarios no ayudan en nada!. . .¡¡Me gustaría verte en mi lugar, Nabiki!!

--No gracias, estoy muy cómoda con mis dos piernas. . –sonrió Nabiki sin importarle que la expresión era de mal gusto, y de todas formas, le encantaba fastidiar así a Akane y más ahora que tenía la oportunidad.—¡Además no tengo tiempo para discutir ahora con ustedes, yo aun tengo que ir a clases!!

Dijo dándole la espalda a Akane y dejándola sola con Ranma mientras ella desaparecía por detrás del portón de la entrada.

Akane sólo alcanzó a dar cuatro pasos cuando se detuvo repentinamente a causa de la presión que ejercía la correa sobre su cuello al tensarse, haciéndole sentir un leve tirón.

Permaneció allí por una fracción de segundo, sin observar algo en particular. Después se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección al árbol donde había estado hace algunos minutos atrás, antes de que se fuera Nabiki. Caminó lentamente y mirando al suelo, evitando ver a Ranma, y éste no le prestó atención.

Se tendió sobre la hierba.

"_¡Rayos!. . . "_Pensó.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando olvidarse de ese tipo de pensamientos que ahora rondaban alrededor de su mente y concentrándose en una extraña sensación de pesadez.

Anoche tampoco había conseguido dormir bien y comenzaba a sentir las consecuencias. No le dolía la cabeza, pero le resultaba difícil evitar bostezar de vez en cuando. Empezaba a quedarse dormida, cuando un sonido seco le distrajo. Un rumor metálico que rozaba contra algo.

--¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Akane, levantándose y mirando por sobre su hombro a Ranma, quien raspaba la cadena contra una de las rocas que estaban apiladas junto al estanque.

--¿Y qué te parece que hago?!! –le ladró él, con voz áspera y cortante—¡¡voy a romper esto!!

--¿Qué?

--¿Crees que es incómodo para ti?. . ¡Yo no pienso quedarme aquí toda la mañana! –gruñó Ranma, al tiempo que sujetaba la correa con el hocico halándola de un lado a otro—¡Mierda¡Estúpida correa barata¡¿Por qué demonios no se rompe?!

— ¿Para qué quieres romperla? Lo único que tienes que hacer es quitarle el seguro que la adhiere al collar. –contestó Akane de la forma más simple y pacífica que pudo.

Sabía que estando atada tan cerca de él no le sería tan fácil mandarlo lejos, así que se limitó a ignorarlo. O al menos eso procuró hacer

Ranma se acercó a Akane en menos de dos zancadas, hasta estar frente a frente con ella y con la vista clavada en sus castaños ojos.

--oh. . ¡¡Pero qué graan ideaaaa!!! –dijo él arrastrando las vocales y con el más detestable, tono que pudo expresar —¡¡Sí¿porqué no se me había ocurrido¡¡Ah, claro, pues porque NO TENGO DEDOS!!!!

--. . .no tienes que ser tan sarcástico. . .¡Sólo porque se me olvidó ese pequeño detalle!!

Ranma le gruñó. Tomó una piedra que había estado cerca del estanque, clavándole levemente las zarpas para evitar que ésta se le resbalara y le propinara un buen golpe, y comenzó a golpear los eslabones de la cadena con ella.

Akane no le quitaba la vista de encima. Se acercó un poco a él, fingiendo interés.

--Deja que te ayude, tú sólo te tardarías la mañana entera. –pidió amablemente. Ranma se volvió hacia ella, extrañado por el comentario de Akane.—Creo que sería más fácil si tú la tensas y yo le arrojo la piedra. –sugirió.

--mh, . . de acuerdo. –asintió Ranma.

* * *

La mañana transcurría tranquilamente, y con el paso rutinario y común de Nerima. Hoy era un día soleado y parecería que así lo sería el resto de él. La gente iba y venía, la mayoría eran amas de casa y señoras que se ocupaban en las compras del hogar mientras los hijos estaban en la escuela, por lo que podía vérseles haciendo grandes y largas filas frente a los abarrotados y surtidos puestos de frutas, verduras y demás víveres. Y entre esas concurridas filas se encontraba la carnicería "Yamakawa", nombrada así por el fundador de ella, Shigueru Yamakawa, un humilde emigrante proveniente de Kyoto y que se había establecido en Nerima hacía ya unos veinte o veinticinco años atrás. Y el negocio ahora había pasado a manos de su primer y único hijo; Saiko Yamakawa, un hombre realmente malhumorado, hostil y deprimentemente antipático.

Ya eran alrededor de las diez y media y hasta ese momento no había mucha clientela; solo un par de señoras mayores y una joven, la cual esperaba a que le entregaran su pedido. Pero fuera de eso, no había nadie más.

--¿Es todo lo que se le ofrece, señorita? –interrogó el señor Yamakawa, un hombre de mediana estatura y rostro moreno, dirigiéndose a la joven; y ésta no parecía mayor de veinte años.

--Si, creo que es todo. ¿Cuánto es? –respondió Kasumi por detrás del mostrador, mientras con una mano se disponía a sacar el dinero de su monedero y con la otra sostenía su tan acostumbrada canastilla, la que llevaba medio llena de unos cuantos vegetales. Lo mas probable es que hubiera decidido hacer guisado de carne y verduras para la comida.

El señor Yamakawa puso los cortes en la báscula para pesarlos y luego los dejó por detrás del mostrador, en una mesa de madera, para luego envolverlos en un bolsa de papel, sin percatarse que la puertita que estaba por debajo del mostrador y con la cual entraban los empleados y él mismo estaba abierta.

Una correosa y difusa sombra café y más pequeña que una persona pasó por un lado de Kasumi.

--Son veinte mil yenes. –Respondió el señor Yamakawa cortésmente.

Tomó el billete que le entregó Kasumi y lo colocó en una caja metálica que usaba a modo de alcancía. Se giró hacia la mesa para recoger el paquete y entregárselo, pero no lo encontró.

En su lugar encontró un animal no muy grande; un perro café, alto y de orejas erguidas; y que además llevaba en el hocico el cilíndrico paquete de carne.

Y al juzgar por la expresión de Saiko, no era la primera vez que lo había visto.

--¡¡¿Tu de nuevo¡¡Dame eso, ladrón!! –dijo Saiko y caminó lentamente hacia el perro.—. . veen, perrito,. . dame. . eso. . –empezó a decir en voz calmada. El animal sólo lo contemplaba con ojos brillantes y astutos; y dio un paso atrás meneando el rabo lentamente, quedándose quieto después.—. . eso es. . ¡¡Te tengo!!

El señor Yamakawa se abalanzó hacia el perro; consiguiendo que éste se le escabullera por entre las piernas y saliera por la puerta abierta que estaba bajo el mostrador, con el paquete de carne sosteniéndolo firmemente en el hocico. Casi como si hubiera sido un plan cuidadosamente calculado.

Saiko cayó de bruces sobre la mesa en el instante en que se había arrojado contra el animal en una estúpida e inútil maniobra para quitarle el paquete, pero una vez que el can logró burlarlo se levantó como pudo, cogió uno de los cuchillos que empleaba para cortes gruesos y salió en excéntrica persecución, saltando el mostrador con torpeza y casi tropezando con la puerta de la entrada.

--¡¡Vuelve acá!!!! –gritó una vez que se encontraba en la esquina de la cuadra. Volteando hacia ambos lados de la calle, sin encontrar pista alguna del insignificante ladrón.—¡¡Me las vas a pagar¡¡Esta es la última vez ¿me oíste?!!!

--. . pobre Saiko, debería ser más cuidadoso.—opinó una de las señoras que se encontraba detrás de Kasumi.

--Sí, esta es la quinta vez en este mes. –corroboró la otra señora que la acompañaba.

--. . . vaya . . –suspiró Kasumi, observando simplemente la puertita de acceso bajo el mostrador.

Un joven alto se acercó a este. Era uno de los ayudantes.

--No se preocupe, señorita. Enseguida le doy otro paquete. –dijo.

* * *

--¡Ya deja de quejarte, no fue para tanto!! –protestó Akane, caminando casi a la par con Ranma. Y él venía cojeando y arrastrando un poco una de sus patas delanteras, la cual se le veía levemente hinchada y con un descomunal moretón que comprendía desde una de sus zarpas hasta la parte superior del "tobillo", donde hacía dos días atrás solía estar su muñeca.

-¡¡Pues si no fueras tan torpe esto no hubiera ocurrido!!! –gimió Ranma.—¿Qué no pudiste sostener bien la maldita piedra?

Akane se detuvo delante de Ranma.

--¡¡ Sólo se me resbaló y ya!!

--. . si, solo se te resbaló¿verdad¡¡Grandísima tonta, casi me rompes la pata!!!

Esa vez, Akane no le respondió. Pero no dejaba de gruñirle en tono bajo y mirarlo resentidamente.

--. . . como si no bastara con la sacudida que me dieron ayer por salvarte el pellejo, . .¡¡y ahora esto!!—continuó Ranma. Bajó la vista, suspiró hondo para calmarse un poco y se sentó. Sintiendo como le crujían los huesos con un ruido apenas audible, junto con una pequeña molestia en la espalda a causa también de la pelea de ayer.—.Ya olvídalo, no tiene caso ponerse a discutir con una niña boba que oye voces. . .

--¡¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!!

--. . . por lo que me dijiste anoche, --empezó a explicar Ranma— ya sabes, eso de que escuchaste que unos de esos perros te habló; en resumen. . .¡Akane, estás loca!!

--¡¡Pero yo los oí¡¡tan claro como si te hubiera escuchado a ti o a Nabiki o a cualquier otra persona!! –se defendió Akane.

Y ahora creía que no fue la mejor idea haberle contado eso a Ranma anoche, aunque en ese momento, estando él tan cansado y somnoliento no había hecho comentario al respecto.

--¡Tú lo has dicho, a cualquier p-e-r-s-o-n-a.! –dijo Ranma, deletreándole como si le explicara a alguien por primera vez el abecedario--¡Tu y yo seguimos siendo humanos a pesar de tener esta ridícula apariencia¡¡pero los perros no hablan!!

--¡¡Yo los escuché¡No te estoy mintiendo!!

--Aja. . ¡¡Pruébalo entonces!! –le retó Ranma—. . hasta no ver, no creer. . .

--¡¡Cuidado!! –gritó una voz proveniente de una de las calles del fondo. Una voz a la que ninguno de los dos le dio importancia.

Una voz, al principio distante, y aumentaba el volumen poco a poco. Aproximándose más y más.

Algunas personas gritaron algo. Y un auto se frenó haciendo rechinar los neumáticos.

Entonces, un cuerpo borroso y pequeño cruzó rápidamente hasta la acera en la que se encontraban Ranma y Akane.

Una figura que corría vigilando consecutivamente su retaguardia, mirando muy poco al frente, tropezó bruscamente y cayó con el peso de su cuerpo sobre Akane y ésta chocó a la vez contra Ranma, quedando por debajo de Akane y el torpe desconocido que derrapó contra ellos.

--¡¡Fíjate por donde vas, tonto!!— clamó exasperada aquella voz; la misma voz que había gritado hacía unos minutos y que para los oídos de cualquiera sonaba como la voz de un muchacho.

Ranma levantó la vista intentado moverse, pero sin lograr ver siquiera el rostro del distraído sujeto que derrapó contra él y Akane.

--¡¡¿A quien llamas tonto¡¡tú fuiste el que se estrelló contra nosotros!! –se quejó Ranma, sin esperar respuesta— ¡¡Y ahora quítenseme de encima!!

--¡Oye, no estoy aquí por gusto!! –le contestó Akane y luego miró distraídamente por sobre su hombro izquierdo, hacia el extraño—¡Y tú. . . !

--oh, . . discúlpame, por favor. . –empezó a decir éste, en cuanto Akane le habló, bajándose rápidamente de la espalda de ella. Se le acercó por su izquierda y le ayudó a levantarse.—Perdóname. . –insistió—. . espero no haberte hecho daño, es que no te vi.

Akane lo contemplaba con una expresión nítida de asombro, con la boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos escudriñando de pies a cabeza al peculiar forastero. Su corazón dio un vuelco al distinguir una particularidad más que inverosímil en él.

¡Éste no era humano!

Ella estaba de pie, o al menos eso parecía antes de que conectara esa voz con quien la poseía, y sintió una extraña fuerza que le obligó a sentarse, una fuerza ocasionada por la impresión.

--¡¡eh, no se preocupen, yo estoy bien, de todas maneras gracias por preguntar!! –gritó Ranma, sacudiendo un poco el cuerpo mientras se levantaba.

Se dio la vuelta y antes de averiguar quién era el sujeto que había causado tanto escándalo, se le quedó viendo a Akane, con una expresión de extrañeza y en el fondo de preocupación, provocada por el semblante que ésta mostraba

–¿Y a ti qué te pasa?, parece que viste un fantasm. . . ¡¡Quée!!!

Ranma sintió una tremenda impresión de "shock" por una fracción de segundo. Con sospecha y aprensión caminó decididamente hacia el gran perro café que ahora estaba frente a él.

En efecto, se trataba de un perro casi tan grande como él, de pelambre pardo y café claro en algunas zonas, exceptuando en el hocico; el cual era un poco más largo y cuadrado que el que ahora tenía Ranma, y cubierto de una capa de pelaje corto y de un color marrón oscuro casi fundiéndose con el negro, al igual que un manto de pelo un poco más largo que tenía en la espalda.

--e. . .eres un. . –intentó interrogar Akane, una vez que se hubo clamado.

Ranma le dirigió una mirada fugaz e inexpresiva.

--¿un perro? –completó él.

--Si. . . ¿y qué con eso? –comentó a manera de broma el "tipo" que le había derribado por descuido, viendo la mueca de ávida sorpresa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Ranma, y éste al igual que Akane escucharon claramente cada sílaba de cada palabra que éste había pronunciado.

Palabras que, realmente parecían provenir de la voz de un ser humano, y que en este caso parecía tratarse de la de un joven de aproximadamente dieciséis o diecisiete años.

"_No puedo creerlo_", pensó Ranma.

Se movió ligeramente a la izquierda del desconocido; inspeccionándolo de lado a lado. Una de sus patas traseras tropezó con algo, un bultillo cilíndrico y de consistencia suave; algo envuelto en un paquete de papel.

El forastero se volvió de nuevo hacia Akane.

--¡¿Puedes hablar?! –consiguió preguntarle inmediatamente Akane en cuanto éste le miró.

--claro, je. .cualquiera puede hacerlo. . .—jadeó él. Se le acercó aun más. El destello de unos ojos verdes escudriñaron de patas a cabeza a Akane.—¿eres nueva en la ciudad? Nunca te había visto por aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Esas preguntas sólo las escuchó superficialmente y sólo pudo contestar primero negando con la cabeza y después en un vago silencio. El perro arrimó su hocico y empezó a olfatear el cuello de ella.

--¡¡Oye¿qué haces?!! –gruñó instintivamente Akane, arqueando el lomo y distanciándose a escasos centímetros del chico y topando inconscientemente contra una pared.

--oh, perdón. . mm. . –se excusó él, con una fugaz y exageradamente tímida sonrisa. Bajó la vista al piso, ligeramente apenado y de nuevo la levantó, concentrándose en el rostro de Akane; sus facciones, sus ojos. . –Yo. . me llamo Kimo. .—logró decir a pesar de que se había ruborizado aún más en cuanto se percató de que Akane tenía su mirada fija en él con interés.

Ranma, por otro lado, estaba ocupado examinando el paquete que se había encontrado en el piso, haciéndolo rodar por el piso, pasándolo de un sitio a otro. Luego lo tomó con el hocico por una de las cuerdas delgadas que lo ataban, tratando de desatarlo y sacar su contenido.

--¿Y qué es esto? –dijo con la boca medio ocupada a causa del paquete, mientras que con una pata tiraba de él. Kimo volteó distraídamente hacia él, y se le lanzó como si alguien lo hubiera empujado.

--¡¡Mi almuerzo¡¡Es mío¡¡Dámelo!!! –gritó, pescando por una de las esquinas el ya magullado y manoseado paquete de carne que le había llevado seis minutos de su tiempo el poder robarlo por la mañana. Lo sostuvo con fuerza y tiró de él, haciendo que Ranma lo soltase. Después lo dejó en el piso, poniéndole una pata encima, le ladró despectivamente al extraño perro negro que aparentemente se había apoderado de su preciado paquete, y se volvió de nuevo a Akane—¿Tú conoces a ese?

--Eh¡¡"Ese" tiene su nombre!! –se quejó Ranma antes de que Akane pudiese responder a la incómoda pregunta de Kimo.

Tenía un tono bravucón en su voz, y sentía más que molesto por la forma en que Akane y Kimo se miraban mutuamente. No era la primera vez que se sentía así y de eso estaba consciente; solo habría que recordar las cortas e interrumpidas ocasiones en las que Rioga había intentado salir con Akane o cuando Kuno la acosaba en la escuela, y sin contar la innumerable lista de pretendientes que tenía antes y después de haberla conocido,. . . y ahora esto. No era que se sintiera amenazado, pero siempre había tenido ese impulso sobreprotector hacia ella, y además de que no iba a permitir que ahora este sujeto que apareció de repente se le añadiera a esa incómoda lista de "competencia".

Entonces aspiró una leve bocanada de aire y le habló a Kimo con su mejor expresión de autoridad

—Soy Ranma Saotome.

--¿Y?. . –Kimo le contemplaba inmutable ante el fanfarrón y arrogante comentario de Ranma—. . eso no justifica el que quieras robarte mi comida. ¡Aprovechado! –ladró nuevamente y por desconocida razón, se interpuso entre él y Akane.

--Grrrrrrrrrr –Ranma se agazapó, gañéndole a Kimo. Caminó por la izquierda de éste, vigilando cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Y finalmente se detuvo delante de Akane.—¡¡Ya vamonos, Akane!!

Ella le acompañó de mala gana. No podía sentirse más apenada de lo que ya estaba, siempre era así cada vez que Ranma armaba una de sus ridículas escenas de celos. Pero la de esta mañana no le había encontrado razón alguna.

Antes de dar vuelta por la esquina de la calle, Akane vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo a Kimo, y éste a su vez le miraba tranquilamente, con una leve y apenas notoria sonrisa, para después volverse nuevamente hacia delante; caminando detrás de Ranma.

_"Se llama Akane. . "_ pensó Kimo, con un suspiro breve pero profundo, más parecido a una exhalación.

* * *

--Es bueno tenerte por aquí, amigo. –carraspeó alegremente el maestro Happosai, dando unos golpecitos en la lisa mesa de té, mientras el televisor estaba encendido y sintonizando uno de los tan cotidianos y preferidos canales del maestro; videos de chicas en traje de baño. Y aunque el aparato tenía el volumen medianamente alto, ni el maestro ni su invitado le prestaban mucha atención.—. . pero aún no me has dicho cual es el verdadero motivo de tu visita.

El anciano Nakajima estaba sentado a la izquierda de Happosai y éste descansaba cómodamente en su mullido saco repleto de sus "preciados tesoros". Tsuro apagó su pipa cuidadosamente y la dejó en la mesa, junto a su taza recién servida de té.

--Ya te lo dije, sólo estoy de paso.

--¿Por dos meses? –Happosai arqueó las canosas y diminutas cejas en un ademán de extrañeza hacia su amigo.

--Bueno. . je je. .—Tsuro sonrió disimuladamente—es que quiero aprovechar para enseñarles unas cuantas lecciones a unos muchachos. Je. . pero fuera de eso no hay nada en particular.

--¿Los conozco?

--¡Oh, no! . . –contestó rápidamente Tsuro. "Si supieras que se trata del chico que siempre molestas y de su prometida", pensó y se le vino a la mente el enredoso problema en el que los había metido. Esto le hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada que trató de acallar llevándose una mano a la boca.—. . no. .je je. . no los conoces.

Tsuro hizo entonces otro pequeño comentario que no tenía nada que ver con lo que habían estado hablando; algo referente a que los vestidores de las chicas eran más amplios y más fáciles de espiar que los que había en la aldea de la cual provenía. Y Happosai, alegrado por la expresión de Nakajima, lanzó una exagerada risotada.

El reloj de pared que estaba detrás de ellos timbró con un sonido apagado y apenas audible entre la escandalosa risa del maestro y el ruido de la televisión, marcando las doce en punto.

Tsuro cogió su taza, aparentando darle un sorbo. Miró a su amigo Happosai, notando que éste estaba distraído viendo un comercial en el que aparecía una mujer poniéndose bloqueador solar y vistiendo un apretado bikini; entonces, en lugar de beber el té, pasó lentamente su mano derecha por sobre el borde de la taza haciendo un movimiento circular al contrario de las manecillas del reloj y repitiéndolo un par de veces.

Miró fijamente en el contenido de la taza y el té de color verde olivo empezó a tomar una coloración más clara y nítida, revelando una imagen como si fuese una pequeña pantalla de cinescopio. Y en lugar de las hojitas que estaban en el fondo de la taza, apareció claramente una escena que probablemente era de una de las calles centrales de Nerima. . y en la que estaban Akane y Ranma. Tsuro escudriñó con más cuidado en cuanto la imagen se hubo sintonizado con más detalle. Notoriamente se veía que estaban discutiendo de nuevo.

_"¡No otra vez¡¡mmrr¿cuándo entenderán esos dos?!!",_ pensó, pero sin saber que lo había hecho en voz alta.

--¿Decías algo? –cuestionó repentinamente el maestro al ser desconcentrado por el disparatado pensamiento de Tsuro. Le miró por un instante y de un saltito se plantó delante de él—¿Qué es lo que estás viendo ahí?. . ¡¡ah¿aún puedes hacer eso de la taza¡A ver, déjame ver¡¡QUIERO VER!!!

Cuando Tsuro levantó la vista casi salta de la impresión al ver que Happosai estaba tratando de ver por sobre su hombro lo que se proyectaba en el interior de la todavía caliente taza de té, haciendo que esta le voltease un poquito y derramara unas diminutas gotas en la mesa.

Y rápidamente le dio unos tres golpecitos a la base de la taza y esta cambió la imagen de ambos chicos por la de un patio escolar en la que se mostraba a un grupo de colegialas en sus horas de práctica deportiva, corriendo en fila con sus respectivos uniformes de deporte, incluido sus minúsculos pantaloncillos cortos.

--¡Eh, cuidado! –aquejó amistosamente Tsuro, para evitar alguna sospecha de lo que veía anteriormente, y le pasó la taza a Happosai de mala gana, no por la interrupción de éste sino por lo que había visto segundos atrás.—¡¡Toma, mira todo lo que quieras!!

--¡¿Qué es, qué es?! . . ¡¡¡AY, QUE BONIIIITASSS!!! –Happosai sostuvo la taza de Tsuro con la emoción digna de alguien que contempla con codicia una pieza de oro, con la saliva escurriéndole y los ojos desorbitados—¡¡Que lindo!! . . Sabes, deberías enseñarme a hacer eso algún día. .

--Si. . algún día. . –corroboró Tsuro son falso interés.

* * *

--¿Te pasa algo? –inquirió Akane, fingiendo un poco de preocupación, aunque sabía de que se trataba, y también sabía que Ranma no le contestaría con la verdad.

Y él, caminaba todavía cojeando a casi veinte pasos de distancia de ella, sin siquiera voltear a verla, mirando pensativamente al piso.

Akane apretó más el paso para poder alcanzarle, y como todavía le faltaba práctica con su nuevo cuerpo, a la primer zancada que dio, una de sus patas delanteras se interpuso entre la otra y casi cae de bruces sobre la acera; pero afortunadamente pudo frenar con ambas zarpas traseras y evitar que el peso y la inercia que llevaba le obligaran a desplomarse. Se detuvo en seco por una fracción de segundo y echó a andar con un paso más constante, y mientras ella trataba de recuperar el ritmo de la caminata, Ranma aminoró el suyo por un instante pero sin detenerse y aún ignorando la indagadora pregunta de Akane.

--¡Heeyy!! –gritó insistente ella, ahora sólo a tres pasos detrás de él. Y al ver que éste seguía sin prestarle atención, logró adelantársele hasta estar casi de frente a él.

Akane le miró a los ojos pero Ranma bajó la vista, avergonzado y según él, sin saber por qué. Repentinamente levantó la cabeza y le dirigió a ella una de sus cotidianas expresiones de que no ocurría nada y todo estaba bien.

--No, en serio. .¿Qué tienes? –continuó ella.

--¡¡Estoy bien!! –negó efusivamente Ranma—¡¡ya déjame en paz!!—y se movió a la izquierda, huyendo de las acusadoras miradas de Akane, pero ésta también caminó a hacia el mismo lado que Ranma y sin quitársele de enfrente; cerrándole el paso. Entonces él se giró al lado contrario, pero Akane le siguió nuevamente.—¡¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día¡¡Quítate!!

--. . No hasta que me digas qué te pasa.

--¡Bah.!!.. . –le respondió él con un gruñido. Y, dando media vuelta se alejó de ella. Le dirigió una mirada furtiva y apremiante, haciéndola cambiar de tema.—Deberíamos de empezar con lo que nos encomendó ese viejo loco en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo

--¡¡Ah, claro, como si tu actitud no tuviese nada que ver¡Eres tú quien no deja de molestarme y quien se enoja por todo!! –contestó Akane, acercándose a Ranma. Éste pudo percibir un leve tono grave en la voz de Akane y notó que el pelambre de su lomo estaba levemente erizado.—¡Si llegamos a quedarnos así para siempre será sólo culpa tuya!!

--¡¿Pues si así lo crees, por que no lo haces por tu cuenta?! –le ladró él, mostrándole fugazmente los blancos y puntiagudos colmillos y erizando también el pelo de la espalda; retándola.

--ggrrrr. . ¡De acuerdo! –convino Akane, y caminando hacia el lado opuesto de Ranma.

Para luego alejarse de él.

* * *

Un ruido proveniente del interior de la sala distrajo por un momento a Kasumi. Ella se giró y miró por sobre su hombro y por sobre la cortinilla que cubría una tercera parte de la entrada a la cocina; descubriendo del origen de ese leve sonido que le había desconcentrado de su cotidiana tarea de preparar la comida.

Aún acomodado en su saco lleno de ropa, estaba el maestro Happosai, y ahora dormitaba plácidamente a pierna suelta, emitiendo un entrecortado e inconstante ronquido.

Y en el reloj que anteriormente había marcado las doce en punto, estaba ya muy cerca de anunciar las dos y media de la tarde.

Kasumi salió distraídamente de la cocina, aprovechando que acababa de hervir el caldo de carne y verduras, y se asomó por entre la cortinilla de la puerta. Se disponía a llamar al señor Tendo, para la comida pero algo la distrajo; la puerta principal estaba semiabierta.

Desde la mañana en que ella regresó de hacer sus compras, recordó haberla cerrado. Y también recordó que el maestro había dicho que no saldría durante el día.

Entonces se olvidó por un momento de lo que iba a hacer y fue directamente hacia la puerta, para cerrarla. Y después se dirigió hacia el dojo, donde había estado Soun desde hacía ya algunas horas, limpiándolo y sacudiéndolo; una labor que sería un poco más ardua ahora que Ranma y Akane no estaban, según lo creía él.

Ella dio un par de pasos y luego se detuvo frente a la puerta, y siguió su camino, sin percatarse de que alguien la observaba en sumiso silencio por debajo del pórtico del salón de té.

* * *

--¡Qué si me pasa algo¡bah, a ella qué le importa!! –Dijo Ranma para sí, mientras caminaba calle abajo.—¡¡Nunca le he importado!!

De repente recordó la escena que acababa de pasar cuando se toparon accidentalmente con ese extraño; Kimo. Una extraña y desconocida vocecilla empezó a colarse en sus pensamientos, escudriñando hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que había ocurrido

_"¿realmente estabas celoso?. . . nunca te habías puesto así. . ¿Qué te pasa?"._

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, para intentar despejarse un poco. La voz se apagó, junto con sus pasos, lentos y pensativos.

Paró en una esquina, que por demás estaba abarrotada de gente, y claro que era de esperarse a la hora en la que coincidía la salida de los muchachos de la escuela y de alguna que otra gente que tomaba un receso en sus jornadas laborales; a las dos veinte.

Una vez que se hubo disipado un poco, caminó con ritmo lento. De nuevo, al igual que ayer, escuchó un sonido de pasos pequeños pero bien dados caminando detrás de él.

Empezó a andar mas despacio. E inesperadamente se giró hacia el desconocido que le seguía.

--¿Quién es? –indagó con voz segura y fuerte. Pero para su sorpresa no había nadie esperándolo a sus espaldas.—¿Qué es lo que quiere? –insistió una vez más, a pesar de que era obvio que aquello desapareció como si fuera aire. Se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba caminando, cuando su nariz chocó contra el rostro arrugado y severo de Tsuro Nakajima.

--Hola muchacho¿Y tu prometida? –preguntó el viejo.

--¡Qué¡usted¿Porqué me esta siguiendo?

--No me cambies el tema, te pregunté por Akane. . .

--¡¡Y yo que sé!! –protestó Ranma.

Tsuro se cruzó de brazos y bajó la vista hacia el piso, y chasqueó la lengua un para de veces en claro ademán de desaprobación.

--mmhh. . .--suspiró el anciano Nakajima—. . entiendo. Como quieras, niño. –Tsuro se alejó caminando por detrás de Ranma; con la cabeza baja y en su rostro una mueca no muy agradable para el chico. Y este se le adelantó en menos de dos zancadas. Se disponía a tomarle por el cuello, pero no lo hizo.

--¡¿Qué quiso decir con eso¡Respóndame!! –gritó él, mirando desdeñosamente a Tsuro, quien se mantenía tan calmado como siempre.

--. . nada. Sólo que ya me di cuenta que no respetas el trato que hicimos.—empezó a decir Tsuro— Descuida, puedo cancelarlo todo. . Si es lo que deseas.

Ranma se quedó en silencio durante un minuto, y luego en su rostro se dibujó una ligera sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no había advertido ese extraño tono lúgubre y perturbador que Tsuro había puesto en esa última frase.

--¿Significa que. . va a volvernos a la normalidad? . . . ¡Perfecto!

--No. No me has entendido bien. Cuando te dije que lo cancelaría todo, me refería a la tarea que te encomendé a ti y a Akane, y no a. .

--¡¡Por eso!! –interrumpió Ranma—¡Si se olvida de esas cien buenas acciones, no tendríamos nada que hacer así como estamos!

Tsuro sonrió astutamente.

--Tienes razón en algo, muchacho, si los libero de esa insignificante y sencilla labor no tendrán nada que hacer. . como humanos.

--¡¡Qu. .queee¡¡Es un viejo mañoso y tramposo¡¡No puede hacernos esto!!

Pero el anciano ni siquiera le escuchó. Le dio la espalda a Ranma y continuó caminando, a paso lento y con ambas manos en la espalda. Ranma no se movió.

--¡Por lo menos dígame ¿Qué es lo que se propone con todo esto?!!

Tsuro siguió su marcha, aparentemente sin importarle la última pregunta de Ranma. Y una vez que estaba a casi dos metros de él, se giró un poco, con una mirada meditabunda y seca.

--. . ._mira a través de otros ojos, siente con otro corazón_. . .—suspiró. Alejándose poco a poco de Ranma.

* * *

No era muy tarde. Quizás alrededor de las tres o dos y media para cuando Kasumi ya tenía lista la comida. Eso podía saberse por un aroma dulzón y cálido que flotaba en la sala hasta llegar a filtrarse al exterior; un olor perteneciente al consomé de carne con vegetales cocidos que había preparado.

Ahora Kasumi se encontraba en el patio trasero, frente a los cordeles que usaba para tender la ropa recién lavada. Desde hacía ya media hora que había terminado de preparar la comida y decidió poner a secar lo que había lavado esta mañana.

El canasto de la ropa no estaba muy lleno como en otras ocasiones, solo había algunas prendas de ella y Nabiki y una que otra camisa de Soun.

Tomó una blusa que Nabiki se había puesto ayer, aunque aseguraba que era de Akane. Y se le resbaló accidentalmente al tratar de desdoblarla. Cayó cerca de los escalones que comunicaban hacia el salón, y ella se inclinó para levantarla, cuando una extraña sombra proveniente debajo del pórtico le hizo detenerse.

Akane se levanto y le empujó la prenda con el hocico.

--Oh. . , no sabía que estabas aquí. –comentó Kasumi con su tan acostumbrada y amable sonrisa. Pasó levemente su mano por detrás de una de las orejas de Akane, y se le quedó viendo por un momento.—Qué curioso . . me recuerdas a alguien que conozco. . .—recogió la blusa del suelo y se levanto para colgarla junto a las demás, apartando ese extraño comentario cuando miró distraídamente el reloj.—¡Cielos, se me hace tarde para servir la comida!

Kasumi tomó el canasto de la ropa y entró en la casa. Akane le seguía con la vista, algo intrigada por lo que había dicho su hermana en ese instante.

--¡Ya llegué! . . –Nabiki entró empujando la puerta. Kasumi, que recién había entrado a la casa, le saludó. –. . .Veo que decidiste lavar hoy.

--Sí , aunque no era tanta la ropa como cuando está el resto de la familia—respondió Kasumi. Ésta estaba acomodando los platos en la mesa, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina—Ya está la comida.

--ya –respondió Nabiki, mirando distraídamente hacia la ropa que Kasumi había colgado. Esperó a que ésta se alejara y se acercó a Akane— hola¿y Ranma?

--No lo sé ni me importa. . .

--¿Han vuelto a pelear? –Nabiki se cruzó de brazos—. . me imagino que sí, para que hayas reaccionado de ese modo.

Akane le dio la espalda, claro que para deshacerse de Nabiki tendría que hacer más que eso y recordó que tenía un asunto que arreglar con ella.

--Ya olvídalo –comenzó a decir, y Nabiki se acercó más hacia Akane, para evitar gritar y que alguien la viera hablándole—. . solo dime algo. . ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES CON MI ROPA?!!!!!

Nabiki ni siquiera se inmutó por el comentario, ni porque Akane casi se le echa encima.

--¿Tu ropa¿cual? –preguntó inocentemente, hasta que Akane le señaló una blusa color amarillo claro que estaba colgada casi al borde de la cuerda.—Ah, esa. Solo la tomé prestada y ya¿Qué tiene de malo?

--Que nunca pides las cosas, como siempre . . .

--Oh, vamos –Nabiki se sentó en cuclillas frente a Akane, y con una sonrisa hipócrita— . . deberías compadecerte, yo no tengo un abrigo pegado al cuerpo .je je. .—dijo burlonamente mientras pasaba su mano izquierda con fuerza por sobre la cabeza de Akane, despeinándole.

--Tiene razón, además a ella no se le ve tan mal tu ropa, Akane. . –dijo Ranma desde el otro extremo del jardín. Al parecer ya había olvidado lo ocurrido durante la mañana, pues mostraba un semblante muy diferente al que tenía la última vez que Akane le vio.—. . ja. . por lo menos cuando la trae puesta no parece que esta colgada en un perchero. . –continuó diciendo.

-- ¡Ya déjenme en paz! –gritó Akane, separándose bruscamente de la mano de Nabiki, y sin siquiera ver a Ranma y a lo cual éste no se quedó callado.

--¡Oye no es en serio! . . ¡Akane! –Ranma se dirigió a ella, en cuanto la vio alejarse en dirección a la puerta principal.—¿Y ahora a donde vas? . . –siguió llamándole a la vez en que trataba de alcanzarle.

Akane se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia Ranma, disimuladamente calmada, después de todo, no ganaría nada con demostrar su lado débil en este momento; no ahora.

--Solo voy a caminar un rato y ya. –le respondió ella.

--Mmmhh. . –asintió Ranma secamente, entonces recordó algo— Eh. . espera, no irás tu sola ¿o sí?. .

-- si claro, como si te importara¿Qué, acaso piensas seguirme? –Akane le miró con una simpática expresión retadora, y que siempre lograba que Ranma se ruborizase.

-¡¡No es por eso, tonta!! . . .—empezó a decir Ranma, y luego bajó un poco la voz, todavía algo ruborizado por el comentario de ella.—solo que. . ¡sé lo torpe que eres y de seguro te meterás en problemas otra vez!!

--Ah, . . .¿ahora la harás de guardaespaldas?

--¡¡QUE NO!!!!

Nabiki estaba cruzada de brazos y apoyada en el marco de la puerta del salón de te.

--mmm. . .siempre es lo mismo –dijo para sí misma.

--Tienes razón –respondió una voz proveniente del salón de té. Tsuro estaba sentado a la mesa y balanceaba lentamente su pipa de un lado a otro.


	6. Incomodas coincidencias

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi –excepto los creados por las presuntas escritoras--Éste es sólo un fan fiction creado para entretener, sin fines lucrativos.

Idea Original de LOU & PAO CHAN´S FANFICTIONS

CAPÍTULO 6

"**Incómodas Coincidencias"**

Siete y media; o tal vez más temprano, en fin, ya comenzaba a oscurecer en la ahora acalorada ciudad de Nerima y que a diferencia de la noche anterior, ésta se sentía con un aire más tibio debido al calor del mediodía y la tarde.

Aun era común encontrar más de una casa cuyas luces permanecían apagadas, contando que la luz solar no se había consumado todavía.

Akane contemplaba con indiferencia el débil resplandor de la tarde que poco a poco se fundía con el sombrío tono de la noche. No estaba muy lejos de casa.

Se encontraba a dos cuadras del consultorio del doctor Tofú. Recordaba muy bien la calle donde estaba ahora y que había sido escena de tantas discusiones que había tenido con Ranma, y también de ciertas y escasas reconciliaciones, por así decirlo.

Habían pasado por esas calles tantas veces; de ida a la escuela y de regreso a casa por la tarde, persiguiendo al maestro Happosai, rumbo al restaurante de Ukyo; pero nunca ni en ninguna de esas ocasiones le habían parecido tan deprimentemente solitarias, como lo sentía ahora y que bajo la tenue luz de la tarde se volvían más retiradas o vacías, como si se tratasen de un vago recuerdo.

Un ruido muy distante le distrajo; la voz de una persona que gritó algo a lo lejos, alguien desconocido. Se giró por inercia en dirección hacia aquel sonido. No había nadie ni nada, salvo por un par de cubos de basura colocados casi en la esquina del corredor de la calle.

La brisa de la noche comenzaba a percibirse, fresca y húmeda; tal vez llovería dentro de dos o tres días.

Akane se levantó lentamente, echó un último vistazo por sobre su hombro. Tenía la ligera impresión de que alguien le miraba de lejos, pero sólo era una sensación fugaz.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente; no tenía mucha prisa en llegar a casa, aunque dentro de poco anochecería. Se detuvo por un momento, cuando percibió que algo se había movido a sus espaldas. Giró a su izquierda, y la expresión de su rostro se relajó al ver a Kimo a tres metros de ella, y parecía estar atascado entre uno de los cubos recolectores de basura; y a juzgar por su aspecto parecía que había estado corriendo muy apresuradamente.

Kimo estaba muy ocupado forcejeando con una cadena que se enlazaba entre los dos cubos y la cual se había quedado atorada en una de sus patas delanteras. Fue hasta cuando se movió a su izquierda cuando se percató de que no estaba solo.

--¿Akane?

--¿Dices que ese anciano se sigue portando extraño? –preguntó Nabiki, mientras leía una revista. Estaba sentada en el pórtico, y Ranma se hallaba a su izquierda, tendido cómodamente en el jardín.

--. . .la verdad, ya ni estoy seguro. Hay algo en él que no me agrada. . –respondió Ranma, con el semblante serio, y podía verse que estaba algo preocupado. Volteó hacia Nabiki— ¿Cómo saber si ese viejo loco no se trae algo entre manos?

Nabiki levantó la vista mirándolo indiferente.

--Bueno, no lo culpo. . .la mayoría de todos lo que te conocen quieren darte una paliza.

--mmmmrrrrrr . . .que graciosa –gimió él.

--Pues por lo que me cuentas que te dijo, no creo que planee algo en tu contra, o de Akane.

--Que, ¿por eso de "mira con otros ojos y bla bla bla?" . . ¡Te digo que ese viejo está más chiflado que una cabra! –exclamó Ranma, arqueando las oscurecidas cejas en respuesta al comentario de Nabiki.

Ella sólo le dirigió una sonrisa breve y volvió su atención a la revista.

--Por lo menos no puede dejarlos peor de lo que están.

--No era necesario que me acompañaras a casa, Kimo. –comentó Akane, algo apenada y un poco sonrojada al notar que Kimo no desviaba su mirada de ella, mientras caminaba a la par de él, bajo la ya oscurecida Nerima.—. .Espero que no te haya molestado.

--No es molestia para mí. –respondió Kimo—. . de hecho, de no ser por ti, aún seguiría atascado a esa maldita cosa. Tienes buenos dientes.—le dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Y de hecho, así sucedió. Akane amablemente le había ayudado a librarse de la ancha cadena que Kimo, al correr hacia el callejón –probablemente huyendo de nuevo- se había enganchado en una pata, claro, después de fallidos y torpes ensayos para sacarla o desatarla, por lo que lo último que se le ocurrió era el desesperado e infantil intento de morderla, y esto hizo que la cadena cediera a la primera vez, como si se tratara de una simple cuerda, debido a que ya estaba algo oxidada y descoyuntada.

Akane se ruborizó aún más por el comentario, y bajo la vista distraídamente al piso. Kimo se paró en seco, y Akane lo hizo también.

--. . .eh . .mm . .—Kimo comenzó a hablar a media voz, disimulando un poco su sonrisa, pero sin desaparecerla del todo—. . Akane . .

Estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada del dojo. Kimo se acercó un poco más a Akane, y ésta no se movió en absoluto de donde estaba, por lo que él dio unos pasos más hacia ella.

Estando cerca, y más cerca.

--¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Akane, algo confundida por los gestos corporales de Kimo.

Éste no le respondió. Sino por el contrario, se aproximaba más, husmeando por sobre el cuello de ella, y luego por el costado derecho.

--¡¿Pero qué. . .?! –exclamó ella, gruñéndole a Kimo, a pesar de qué éste ignoró el comentario.—¡Kimo, ya basta!

Kimo intentó aproximar su insistente hocico hacia la retaguardia de aquella "extraña hembra"

Akane se giró bruscamente alejándose de él.

--¡Kimo, No!! ¡¡ DÉJAME!!! –dijo en tono "ultimátum", e instintivamente le lanzó un zarpazo que le dejó un línea delgada y apenas visible en la negra y brillante nariz de Kimo.

Éste retrocedió impulsivamente. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, se quedó inmóvil por un segundo y luego se sentó. Pasó una de sus patas delanteras por sobre su nariz, y al bajarla encontró una diminuta mancha de sangre.

--. . .oh, . . ¡Perdóname! ¡¡No fue a propósito!! –Akane se aproximó a él, exageradamente preocupada.

Kimo volteó hacia ella, con la misma y serena expresión de hace rato. No estaba enojado con ella, eso era seguro.

--estoy bien, no es nada grave. . .

--. . .lo siento. No sé que fue lo que me pasó –le interrumpió Akane.

Kimo no dijo nada, solo le miraba algo desconcertado.

--¡ Bonitas horas de llegar a casa! –la voz de Nabiki irrumpió repentinamente. Pasó la vista en Kimo—. .¿lo conoces?

--¿eh?. . ¡ah! . .el es Kimo. –respondió Akane rápidamente, girándose hacia Kimo, pero éste se había puesto de pie y comenzaba a alejarse.—¡Kimo, Kimo ven!—le llamó.

Él no le escuchó, y siguió caminando hasta desaparecer por entre uno de los callejones de la esquina.

--Si que es algo serio tu amigo. –expresó Nabiki, junto al marco de la puerta—. .Creí que te había pasado algo, te escuché gritar.

Akane no respondió nada, y caminó silenciosamente junto a Nabiki.

--Hey, ¿que ocurre?, ¿Te sientes bien?

--Si, estoy bien. . –repuso Akane, sin dejar de mirar pensativamente el suelo, y caminando con paso lento.— . . Eso creo. . .

Una nueva mañana impregnaba el ambiente de esa peculiar mañana de finales de marzo en Nerima. Podría decirse propiamente peculiar, aunque en un distrito como Nerima era común (o se estaba volviendo común) ver una que otra rareza. . .y esta mañana no era algo tan cotidiano el alboroto armado en una de las calles aledañas al dojo Tendo.

. . .y peculiarmente porque ese escándalo no se atribuía a una horda de gente enfurecida o de estudiantes preparatorianas indignadas por la pérdida de ciertas prendas de ropa interior, sino más bien por uno de los cotidianos sonidos de cualquier ciudad. . .ladridos, aullidos y gruñidos en sonido estereofónico.

--vaya. . .así que ¿Realmente pueden entender los ladridos de otros perros? –Nabiki arqueó las cejas en señal de interés, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de uno de sus cortos shorts.—imposible. . .prácticamente imposible.

Su voz parecía casi desapercibida en medio de un coro incesante de ladridos, mientras ella caminaba a paso normal, seguida de un perro negro y una hembra de pelaje negro azul andando a la izquierda de éste.

--. . . mm, aunque podría ser interesante sí. . .—Nabiki bajó la voz pasándose una mano por el mentón—. . .bueno, podrían sacar algo de ventaja en todo esto si. . .—su atención se centró en su hermana–Akane, ¿Qué pasa?. . .parece que te hubieses sonrojado. . .

"_--¡¡HEYY ,LINDAAA!! "–_vociferó una voz, que Nabiki ni ningún otro humano pudo escuchar. . .a excepción de un furioso Ranma y una apenada Akane.

--¡Estoy bien!! –respondió Akane tratando de disimular una estupefacta mueca en su rostro.

--¡_Preciosa!! ¡Si buscas un macho yo estoy disponible!_! –ladró otra voz, proveniente desde una casa de cancel grisáceo.

--Genial. . .—suspiró Ranma con la vista hacia abajo, y haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar los indiscretos "ladridos" y hacer el intento de no mostrar esa incriminatoria mirada de celos.—. . lo único que nos faltaba. . .¡un comité de bienvenida!

--¡¡_LIIINDAAASS CORVAS!!_ –exclamó una voz aguardentosa, desde uno de los departamentos de la esquina, y del que se podía ver a un desgarbado _terrier_ saltando efusivamente y que parecía mirar a la "hembra" de pelaje negro-azul con mueca libidinosa—_¡¡CARIÑOO!! ¡¡¿¿ A QUE HORA TE SACAN A PASEARRR??!!_

--eh. . .—Nabiki aminoró la velocidad de su caminata—Exactamente ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? ¡Hay algo interesante en todo este escándalo o qué?

—Oh. . .no es nada –Akane retrocedió ante la pregunta de su hermana, con las orejas gachas, el rabo entre las piernas y la más trabajada y fingida expresión de "no pasa nada"

--si. . .nada que no hayas oído todas las mañanas en Furinkan –Ranma rió con sorna, detrás de Akane.—je je. . .sobre todo con "cierto" grupo de chicos que esperaban ansiosamente en la entrada de la escuela

Gggrrrrrrrr

La "hermana" menor de Nabiki le lanzó una mirada de reojo, gruñendo en tono bajo.

--mm. . .creo entender –Nabiki sonrió fugazmente—. . .aun así puede ser gratificante todo esto

--¿Gratificante? ¡Nabiki ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar hacer de esto un negocio lucrativo! –Akane se adelantó un poco.

--ah vamos. . .—una sonrisa despreocupada se dibujó en el rostro de la mediana de los Tendo--. . .solo trataba de decir que tal vez el viejo planea algo así como que tengan una nueva perspectiva de las cosas. .

--¿Que persperctiv??. . .¡EHH! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES?! ¡¡NABIKI!!

Antes de que Akane pudiese completar la frase, cuando sin previo aviso, una de las manos de su hermana se detuvo sujetando uno de sus párpados con tal fuerza que en este momento agradecía no tener la sensibilidad ocular humana.

--Solo tenía curiosidad si. . ¿ves a color o blanco y negro?

--¡¡NAAABIKIIII!!!!—Akane se movió torpemente y sin que la mano de Nabiki dejara de apresarle la cabeza, mientras la risa casi aturdidora de Ranma era el peor sonido de fondo—¡Y tu cállate, baka!

La mochila de Nabiki, inexplicablemente voló del suelo hacia la cabeza de Ranma.

--vamos, hermanita –masculló Nabiki, pasando su mano sobre el "cabello" de Akane, despeinándole—un poco de buen humor no le sienta mal a nadie .

--. . .¿buen humor?. . .¡lo dudo! –Ranma se sentó, arqueando la espalda y pasándose una pata por la nuca.

Nabiki estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando unas distantes voces casi le tomaron por sorpresa. Mirando distraídamente hacia su izquierda, vislumbró dos sombras que saludaban a lo lejos.

--¡Kami! Ya es tarde, será mejor que me de prisa o llegaré tarde al negó. . .¡digo a clases! –se detuvo en esas palabras, llevándose una mano a la boca en gesto involuntario. Sonrió, tratando de disimularlo— Los veré después.

Tomó su mochila del suelo y se alejó a paso largo.

--. . .¿buen humor, eh? –Akane se acercó hasta donde estaba Ranma, imitando el tono de su pregunta y mirándole con mueca de broma, y una curiosa sonrisa que casi desaparecía en su oscuro semblante.

--Ah. . .¿y tú tenías que golpearme como siempre? –respondió el perro negro, poniéndose en pie sin evitar tambalearse por un instante a causa del golpe.

Akane no le respondió. Le dio la espalda y echó a andar en dirección al dojo.

Ranma le siguió por detrás, aun sin decir palabra alguna, no tanto por lo de esta mañana. . .ni lo de ayer en la tarde en que ella salió sin decirle siquiera a donde. Más bien trataba de mantener el hocico cerrado por no buscar mas distracciones (o discusiones).

Perder el tiempo no era una opción.

Y claro que, tratar de no decir nada era un desafío, y un record si podía aguantar asi por lo menos hasta llegar al dojo.

. . .y el record se había ido al caño a los pocos minutos.

--¿Al dojo de nuevo? –simplemente la pregunta salió, sin pensarlo.

Akane movió una oreja, en respuesta al sonido. Se detuvo, dejándole alcanzarle.

--¿Se te ocurre otra cosa? –preguntó.

--Pues. . .solo llevamos dos de esas estúpidas acciones –empezó a decir Ranma—. . .y han pasado tres días. No pienso quedarme mas tiempo así

--si lo sé. . .—Akane bajó la voz. He aquí un punto en el que no importaba aceptar que ese "baka" tenía razón.

Ranma miró de reojo a su alrededor. Nada, al menos nada interesante que hacer ahí. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el extremo izquierdo, y se giró hacia Akane.

--Podríamos tomar la ruta panorámica –murmuró Ranma.

--¿Qué?, ¡Olvídalo, .no pienso pasar frente a la casa de los Kuno!

--Akane, a esta hora el patán de Kuno debe de estar ya en la escuela. Además nos dará más tiempo por si encontramos algo que hacer.

--mmmmffhhh –refunfuño ella.

Ranma se adelantó, pasando por un lado de ella y dándole un suave golpecito en el costado.

--Vamos –dijo, sonriendo.

Ella asintió de mala gana con la cabeza, y extrañada por ese "gesto".

_Qué raro. . .nunca suele sonreír así. ._ ., pensó Akane, echando a andar hacia Ranma, caminando a la par de éste y mandando al olvido la idea de hace instantes.

Casi las nueve de la mañana. Y nada interesante. . .o por lo menos nada en lo que se pudiese tomar como una buena acción. Pasaron desapercibidos por tres o cuatro calles, casi hasta transitar inoportunamente por una escuela primaria, y por desgracia a la hora de entrada de clases, y esquivar a cuanto chiquillo se les atravesaba era como pasar una prueba de obstáculos, aunque en este caso podría considerarse una prueba con un mayor grado de dificultad tomando en cuenta el momento en el que un niño demasiado entusiasta pescó a Ranma por una oreja y se aferró a éste sujetándolo y asfixiándolo como si se tratara de un peluche. . . o un peluche que gemía.

Akane no se dio cuenta del insignificante incidente, hasta el momento de quedarse silenciosamente cerca de una de las aceras aledañas a la escuela y notar que Ranma no estaba ni a un lado ni detrás de ella. La acera estaba casi afortunadamente vacía, a excepción de unas cuantas personas que transitaban calmadamente. Akane miró de reojo, esperando por lo menos alguna señal de vida de aquel perro negro al que había estado siguiendo hace unos segundos.

De entre una multitud de niños y unas maestras exageradas que corrían detrás de ellos, una oscura sombra se escabullía, atravesando la avenida, sorteando autos y gente de manera frenética.

Y un Ranma, con el pelaje de la cabeza completamente alborotado, el collar casi al revés y una de sus orejas dobladas, se acercó tambaleándose hacia Akane.

--¡Niños insoportables!! –ladró arqueando la espalda y sacudiéndose—¡Cómo si nunca en su vida hubieran visto un perro!!

Akane gruñó entre dientes, tratando de ahogar una risa.

--¿Ahora ves porqué era más seguro el otro camino? –dijo, sonriendo discretamente.

--¡Ya olvídalo!

Ranma siguió caminando, con la cabeza gacha y a paso largo.

Un gruñido sonó a lo lejos. Un gemido tan agudo que parecía un curioso graznido producido por "alguien".

GAASPP. . .GSSSPPPP. . .

Se volvió a repetir. Hubo una pausa y luego se incrementó en agudas notas.

_AAAYYYYYHHHHHHH_

--Ranma, ¿escuchaste eso? –Akane giró repentinamente hacia su derecha.

--¿qué?

_AAAUUUXXIIILIOOOOOOOOOO_

--¡Eso! –ella ladeó una oreja, percibiendo la dirección del sonido afortunadamente al instante (una buena ventaja de ser perro. . .y de orejas erguidas)—¡alguien está en problemas!

Antes de que Ranma pudiese reaccionar, Akane se lanzó a correr en diagonal hacia la saturada avenida.

--¡Akane!! –gritó Ranma, corriendo detrás de ella.—¡Cuidado con los malditos autos, boba!!

Tras estar a punto de estrellarse contra uno de los ejes de un camión de carga, una motocicleta y un buzón, logro detenerse a salvo en la acera. . .chocando torpemente contra Akane.

--¡EHH! ¡Muevete, por tu culpa casi me arrollan. . .

--¡SHhhhhh! –silenció ella—¡No puedo oir nada si gritas así, baka!

--¡¿Qué dem. . .?!

_Auuuuxilioooooo. . .auuuuuuuu_

--mm. . .—Ranma aguzó el oído, mientras que escudriñaba el entorno.—debe provenir de. .

El sonido se tornaba más claro, y con una claridad similar a un eco. . .

Y lo único que podría producir eco en ese lugar era. . .

--De ahí –respondió Akane, señalando con la cabeza hacia una alcantarilla abierta que estaba junto a un poste del alumbrado público.

--Oh vamos, ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para caer en una alcantarilla?

--Tal vez un niño, o un anciano o un. . .

_Aaahh. . .esto un puede pasarme. . .¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!. . .¡¿por qué siempre a mi?!, no ahora, en la estación de cerezos en flor. . .¡No ahora que mi existencia era tan tranquila como el caer de las hojas en veraaanooo!!_

--O algún idiota que recite poemas. . .—rió Ranma, sarcásticamente—y a decir verdad son tan patéticos como los de Kuno. . .¡¡¿Qu. . .?!!

Su voz quedó en shock, en el momento en que junto con Akane echó un vistazo a "aquello" que gritaba, musitaba y gemía en el interior de la alcantarilla.

Atascado entre uno de los escalones que utilizaban los servidores de aseo público para bajar al drenaje, no había un niño, ni un anciano, ni ningún ser humano. . .sino una maltrecha y desgarbada bola de pelo que supuestamente debería ser blanco.

--¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

--¿"Armadillo"? –musitó Akane, mirando detenidamente el aspecto del animalejo ese.

Un perro de tipo _bulterrier_ (al menos aparentaba parecer un perro) de aspecto melindroso, ojos enormes y ojerosos, colgaba de cabeza, atascado a la escalerilla de salida, con el collar y una de sus patas enganchadas a ésta.

Movió las orejas hacia atrás y adelante, asustado.

--Ha. . .Haaaii –respondió afirmativo a la pregunta de Akane. Se sobresaltó y giró hacia atrás, llevándose un buen golpe en el lomo—¡¡Momento!! ¡¡¿Co. . .cómo sabes mi nombre??!! ¡¡AAAHHHH!!

Se revolvió hacia los lados frenéticamente, emitiendo una especie de "gruñido" (que más bien parecía un jadeo producido por alguien que tiene un ataque de asma) y mostrando unos colmillos endebles, como si tratase de defenderse.

--¡¡ESPIAAAAAASS ESPIIIAAASS!!! –gritó como energúmeno—¡¡LAARGOOOOO!! GRRrrrrrrrrr grrr. . .AHHHHHHH

En un intento estúpido por librarse del collar atascado, el torpe perro blanco resbaló aun más en picada, quedando ahora oscilando como un péndulo.

--¿Ese bicho es la mascota de Kuno? –Ranma ladeó ligeramente una oreja—Vaya. . .así que aun sobrevive el pobre. . .

Suspiró ahogado una risilla irónica. Bastaba con recordar las peculiares visitas a casa de los Kuno, en los que había visto al animalejo ese huir histéricamente de Kodashi como si hubiese visto al mismo demonio, era eso o verle agazapado en algún rincón del jardín, tratando de pasar desapercibido ante las otras adorables mascotas de los Kuno. . .como "Don Pestillo" y "el señor Tortuga".

Fuera de eso. . .sí, recordaba que ese patético can era la traumada y martirizada mascota del igualmente patético Kuno. . .

_Vaya. . .el tipo que dijo que todas las cosas se parecen a sus dueños debería hacer una excepción con ésta "imitación" barata de perro. . .¡Definitivamente no tiene nada que ver con Kuno!_

Su mirada examinó de arriba abajo al tembleque _bulterrier._

_Sí. . .ése es "Armadillo". . .aunque se ve algo diferente. . ._

Inevitablemente el recuerdo de cierta frase de Nabiki durante esta mañana se paseó como un _deja vu_: . . ."nueva perspectiva de las cosas".

_mmmm. . Perspectiva. . ¡Maldito viejo! ¿Qué demonios se propone con esto?_

--AUUUUUUuuuuuuu

--cálmate, te sacaremos de ahí –Akane se movió un poco hacia adelante, escudriñando el ancho de la alcantarilla. Bien, el idiota de "Armadillo" quedaba a casi 30 centímetros y medio. . .demasiado lejos de su alcance. Hora de recurrir a la opción B—¡Ranma, sujétalo del collar y sácalo!

--claro. . .yo. . .—musitó en corto. Momento. . . ¿algo andaba mal?—¡¡¿Y QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA DARME ÓRDENES?!! ¡¡Hazlo tú!!

--mm. . .—Akane frunció levemente el entrecejo, lanzando una mirada esquiva a Ranma—No le alcanzo. . .tú eres más grande y te será más fácil tomarlo del collar y halarlo hacia arriba

--. . . .—Ranma evadió el comentario. Bien, ataque esquivado.

Estrategia dos. . ."orgullo propio"

--A menos de que estés conforme con pasar unos cuantos días más durmiendo a la intemperie. . .y si no te molesta que Kimo . . .

Golpe bajo. (en sentido figurado)

--¡Vale, iré por el bulto! –Ranma se adelantó al instante, empujando a Akane hacia a un lado—¡Quítate!. . .¡Si no ayudas mejor no estorbes!

Akane sonrió efímeramente. No había mejor gratificación que saber que "ciertas" tácticas de combate aun estaban vigentes.

Ranma se acercó al borde. Apoyó las garras al asfalto a ambos lados del diámetro del hueco y se inclinó hacia adelante, estirando la espalda y el cuello lo más que pudo.

--¡¡Cuiiidaadooo!! ¡Cuiiidaaadoooo!! –como si fuese necesario agregar un nivel de dificultad al rescate, Armadillo comenzó a temblar como anciano con artritis. . .además de gemir desesperadamente—iiiiiiippppppp

Se quedó callado unos segundos en cuanto el hocico de Ranma le detuvo, pescándolo por el borde descocido del collar.

--ghhhh. . ligghhhstthhoo –musitó Ranma, teniendo el hocico ocupado, las patas delanteras acalambradas forzando y tensando el cuerpo; además de un tremendo dolor de cuello por la fuerza invertida en levantar a Armadillo.

Con el simple hecho de utilizar la "boca" para sujetar cualquier cosa, era ya demasiado esfuerzo.

Y hubiese sido un rescate rápido si Armadillo no hubiese. . .

--¡¡AHHHH. . .VERTIGO!! ¡¡VÉRTIGOO!! –. . .justo lo que faltaba. . .¡el maldito animal tenía miedo a las alturas! Y se movía airosamente como si alguien le hubiese lanzado un puntapié en su peludo trasero.

--¡¡Idiotaghhh no te muevashhhg asiiigh!!! –Ranma trató de poner orden, pero el ataque de histeria de Armadillo hizo que todo el apoyo de su cuello y espalda se declinara, y por resultante dos de sus patas resbalaron hacia el interior de la alcantarilla. En dos segundos, todo el punto de equilibrio se tornó en vertical hacia el interior del hueco, y Ranma estuvo a punto de caer junto con un casi infartado Armadillo. . .cerca, muy cerca si no fuese por una cosa—¡¡AHHHHGSSSS!!!

Parte de su cuerpo aun estaba fuera de la alcantarilla. Sostenido y haciendo contrapunto con la cola. . .y de la cual unos dientes cortos pero dolorosamente puntiagudos la sujetaban, tensándola y halándola hacia afuera.

--AGHGHHH. . ¡¡Akkkaaanehhgg!! –gimió Ranma, entrecortando las palabras como un telegrama—¡¡Loooshhg colmillosshhgg!! ¡¡Duueleeehhgg!!

Akane gimió, haciendo un esfuerzo a sí misma por no responderle. Si para Ranma era difícil tomar cualquier objeto como lo haría un perro, para ella no era mejor. Y si aminoraba la fuerza que invertía ahora sujetando a Ranma, lo mas obvio era que éste cayera junto con el aturdido perro de Kuno. . .y proceder a un segundo rescate sería humillante.

Olvidando las quejas de su prometido, tiró de éste y esperando que sus patas no le traicionasen o le hiciesen caer.

Un poco.

Solo un poco mas

Aplicó lo poco que le restaba de fuerza en un último tirón y fue a dar de costado junto con Ranma hasta el extremo de una barda. . .y una quejumbrosa bola de pelo blanco rodó hasta detenerse contra un poste de luz.

--auuuhhh –Ranma se levantó, sacudiendo la cabeza y el lomo.—¿Qué no pudiste tener más cuidado?. . .eso dolió.

Akane ignoró el comentario. Se puso en pie mirando de un lado a otro encontrando a Armadillo.

--¿Estas bien? –inquirió ella.

--Haa. . haaaiiiii –gimió el asustadizo perro blanco. Y al igual que hace unos momentos, empezó a temblar, y se arrinconó contra la pared—¡¡Atraaas!! ¡¡No lo hagas!! ¡¡Nooo!!

--¿Hacer qué? –Akane le miró confundida.

Ranma estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero el comentario fue interrumpido por un grito frenético.

--¡¡No me olfateen!! ¡¡Es antihigiénico!! ¡¡INSAALUBREEE!! –Armadillo gritó con tal fuerza que ambos creyeron que sus cuerdas vocales estallarían de un momento a otro.

Y un silencio apremiante apareció. . .en un momento muy preciso y necesario.

--. . .vaya loco. . .no hay duda que es un Kuno –rió Ranma, entre dientes.

Un golpe en el costado le cortó la risa.

--¿Y se puede saber cómo fuiste a parar ahí? –logró preguntarle Akane, callando a Ranma y apartando una diminuta gota de la cabeza.

Armadillo miró de reojo de un lado a otro. Dio un trago amargo y habló en voz baja.

--Hu. . .huyendo. . .

--No me parece extraño. . .¿De qué? –preguntó Ranma.

El perro blanco se levantó, caminó un par de pasos a la izquierda y luego a la derecha.

Se sentó, agazapado y mirando nerviosamente a los costados.

Y su voz bajó aun mas.

--. . .Sasuke. . .—gimió.

Otro silencio. Y hubiera durado una fracción más de segundo si no fuese por uno de esos bobos comentarios de Ranma.

--. . .definitivamente no me parece extraño. . .—suspiró él. Bajó la mirada hacia el confundido y aterrado semblante de Armadillo—. . .huyendo de Sasuke. . ., caer estúpidamente en una alcantarilla y después armar todo un escándalo para que alguien te rescate. ..¡¿No serás parte de uno de los locos planes de tu amo,. . .o si?!

--yoooo. . .nooo. . .—aulló Armadillo, enroscándose contra la pared nuevamente.

--¡Ranma no seas paranoico!

--¡No lo soy! ¡Sé perfectamente lo deschavetados que están los Kuno y no me sorprendería que esta torpe bola de pelos fuese igual!

Akane se le adelantó. Una de esas miradas intuitivas se reflejó en sus castaños ojos. No era una buena señal para Ranma. . .por lo menos no en este momento.

--¡Pues a mí no me lo parece! ¡Sólo míralo, es un manojo de nervios!. . .¡El pobre no estaría huyendo así nada más!

--¡¿Entonces de qué demonios crees tu que. . .?!

--ve. . .¡¡veterinario!!. . .—la frase salió de la áspera y reseca garganta de Armadillo con una dificultad digna de un niño que no se atreve a decir alguna grosería.

La leve expresión de enojo de Akane de hace unos momentos, se tornó en una de extraña mezcla entre desconcierto y confusión. Y Ranma lo único en lo que podía pensar era que todo este lio no podía ser otra cosa mas que un sueño. . .todo; las discusiones de hace tres días, el extraño encuentro con ese anciano que les había puesto la vida de cabeza. . .y ahora esto. . .

Je, pero el destino es cruel. . .o demasiado realista como para decir. . .¡que esto no era un sueño!. . .

--¡ES algo horribleee!!! –Armadillo rompió el silencio, de nuevo con esa vocecilla chillona y estridente—¡¡Cada tres meses es lo mismo!! ¡¡Ése tipo con bata blancaaa. . .!! y esa mesa de revisión ¡fría como hielo! y. . . ¡y el termómetro. . .y!!—su voz se cortó de golpe. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado, y las orejas hacia atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos— oh. . oh. . .¡¡SAAASUKEE!! ¡¡SAAASUKEEEEE!!

--Lo que faltaba. . .otro ataque esquizofrénico. . .—Ranma se levantó, dispuesto a dirigirse a otro lugar, cualquiera mientras fuera lejos del molesto escándalo.—Vámonos ya, Akane. . .fue suficiente con sacar a esa cosa de la alcantarilla.

Un sonido agudo. . algo que silbaba a lo lejos. . .algo ¿rápido?

--Ranma. . .¿Que fue eso?

--¿Qué fue qu. . .?

CRRRRRRAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHHH

Toda palabra quedó sumergida en medio del estruendo de una inmensa nube de polvo producida por una extraña y ahogada explosión.

¿Explosión?. . algo parecido, pero que respondía a algo. Sólo había alguien capaz de lanzar esa especie de "bomba" o ataque de esa manera. . .

La niebla se hizo intensa, y Akane sólo pudo distinguir una sombra bajita que saltaba de un lado a otro.

--¡¿Dónde demonios te has metido?! –la voz de Sasuke, el torpe ninja, empleado y sirviente de la acaudalada familia Kuno se oía vociferar entre dientes, trayendo entre sus manos una red. Alguien vociferó algo, pero también el sonido se cortó—¡Ajá! ¡Te tengo!!

La bruma se desvaneció lentamente. Aun flotaban algunas partículas de polvo en el aire.

--rayos. . .—Akane se agazapó, moviendo el cuerpo para sacudirse el polvo de éste, sin evitar toser—creo. . .que tenías razón en algo, Ranma. . .¿Ranma?

No hubo respuesta o quejido alguno.

--¡¡¿Ranma?!!

Trató de vislumbra alguna pista. . .y no encontró nada.

Obviamente el polvo no se lo había tragado.

Y eso sólo significaba una cosa. . .

--ay. . .no. . .—su vista se detuvo en una de las casas aledañas, a cinco o séis metros de donde estaba.

A través del polvo disperso, aun se podía apreciar el tejado azulado de una de las residencias más grandes y lujosas de la cuadra.

--Ay. . .¡No!

--¿P. . pasa algo malo? –una vocecilla apareció, justo a su izquierda.

Y en ese momento, Armadillo nunca había deseado tanto en su vida el haberse quedado atascado de nuevo en esa alcantarilla.

CONTINUARA. . .

NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS. . .

Oki oki. . . ¿explicación? Bueno, haremos un breviario cultural acerca de algunos hechos y personajes mencionados. . .

¡ARMADILLO! Jeje. . .este adorable y traumado canino NO ES CREACIÓN NUESTRA, realmente existe (al menos en el Ranmaverso del anime) ya que aparece en el capitulo llamado "La Guerra de los Kuno", en el que por fracción de minutos vemos a éste melindroso animalillo envenenado por uno de los típicos somníferos de Kodashi, y que como lo mencionamos es la querida mascota de nuestro pelmazo Kuno Tatewaki. . .así que tras ver ese capítulo del anime y al empezar a escribir este fanfic pues. . .Pao chan y su servidora Lou no pudimos evitar el decir. . "Aprovechemos la oportunidad y . . .sigamos con el fic" XDD. . pues ahí lo tienen. Jeje. . .esperemos y esto sea ilustrativo para ustedes, queridos lectores y escritores de fanfics (os lo digo por ti, cuñao-Kaio). . .y sigan leyendo. . .aun hay más sorpresas adelanteee y sigan mandando sus comentarios, críticas y reviews

Atte. . .LOU & PAO CHAN


End file.
